Plan Z
by Spinal1284
Summary: Las Plantas han destruido las fábricas de energía del Dr Zomboss y es necesario conseguir más para la creación de sus Zombots, es por eso que envía a cuatro Zombies cuidadosamente elegidos para esta misión de conseguir energía. Pero, ¿Los Zombies serán lo suficientemente no tontos para lograr su misión?
1. Preparados

**Disclaimer: Plants Vs Zombies y MLP: Equestria Girls no me pertenecen sino a PopCap y Hasbro respectivamente.**

**Preparados.**

-Como recordarán, las estúpidas Plantas han atacado mis fábricas de energía, diezmando a las tropas que las cuidaban y también deteniendo la producción de Zombots. Es por ello, mis leales Zombies, ustedes tienen una importante misión-Dijo el líder de los NoMuertos, el Doctor Edgar George Zomboss, a los cuatro Zombies frente a él.

Se trataban de Solly, comandante de las Tropas de los Soldados, Doc, líder de los Médicos Científicos, Zombidito, jefe de los ZMechs, y Deadbeard, Capitán Superior de los Piratas.

-Aunque, en realidad fueron los primeros que encontré en toda la base. Eso da igual, su misión es recolectar un tipo de energía específica que los humanos pueden crear.

-Entonces secuestramos a los humanos que pueden crear esa energía-Dijo el Soldado.

-No.

-Oh, ya lo sé. Robamos lo que ellos crearon para almacenar ese tipo de energía-Interrumpió el Zombidito.

-Tampoco. Estos humanos pueden emanar la energía que necesito en ciertas ocasiones especiales. Y no, no van a secuestrarlas, las Plantas pueden sospechar si tenemos humanos en la base-Dijo Zomboss al ver como Solly intentaba interrumpirlo con sus ideas-Tambien necesitaran esto, son Contenedores de Energía para capturar la emanación de los humanos. Una vez que estén llenos deberán de enviarlos directo a nuestra época y la analizaré para saber si es la correcta.

Con esto dicho, los cuatro Zombies recibieron los aparatos, los cuales eran un tubo de vidrio con una base que mostraba diferentes botones y luces, y se pusieron sus máscaras especiales, siendo sólo cartón con caras mal dibujadas. Una vez listo, Zomboss apretó un botón en su consola de su Máquina del Tiempo y una trampilla debajo de los Zombies se abrió para lanzarlos hacia la Grieta Espacio Tiempo que se había abierto a una Línea del Tiempo que el Líder de los Zombies aprovecha para sus invasiones.

-Y no lo arruinen-Fue lo último que escucharon los Zombies antes de atravesar la Grieta.

Solly fue el primero en caer, seguido por el Pirata quien aterrizó sobre su compañero. Cuando intentó levantarse, Deadbeard cayó una vez más sobre el Zombie Soldado cuando Doc lo empujó por accidente y el Zombidito fue el último en caer de forma segura gracias a sus propulsores traseros. Una vez que todos ya estaban recompuestos, y con sus brazos y piernas en los lugares correctos, se dispusieron a analizar el lugar en el que estaban.

Estaban en frente de una estatua de un caballo y, frente de esta, una escuela muy parecidas a las que se encontraban en Zombopolis. Cuando intentaron ingresar al establecimiento, un grito los interrumpió y se escondieron inmediatamente detrás de la estatua al creer que los habían descubierto. Fue entonces que Doc sacó su cabeza hacia un lado de la estatua, literalmente, para ver de quién se trataba y, a pesar de que que estaba de espalda, logró identificar a la chica como Twilight gracias a su cabello muy parecido a la Alicornio.

-Esto es malo-Dijo el Científico poniendo su cabeza en su cuerpo-Si se trata de la misma Twilight de la invasión de hace meses, puede de que nuestro plan fracase. Por suerte, haya una forma de saber de qué época viene exactamente.

Con esto dicho, sacó un aparato de su mochila de artilugios con el cual empezó a analizar con una luz a la chica en pánico sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Que se supone que haces Doc?

-Analizó a la chica si posee algún rastro de NoMuerto en su cuerpo como efecto secundario de la Zombificación.

-¿Existen efectos secundarios en la Zombificación?

-Por su puesto, está en los libros que tenemos en la biblioteca de la base.

-¿Tenemos una biblioteca?

Doc había terminado el análisis de la chica luego de los comentarios estúpidos de sus compañeros, dando negativo en Zombificación y concluyendo de que viene antes de la Invasión que hicieron a Equestria hace un par de meses. Una vez que Twilight ingreso a la escuela, los Zombies empezaron con su plan.

.

.

.

-Y bienvenida a Canterlot High-Dijo la Directora Celestia a su nueva alumna-Es muy parecida a ella, debe de venir de Equestria. Espero que no pase lo mismo.

La mujer sacó una especie de pergamino de su escritorio, el cual tenía el sello de cera de un cerebro y los recuerdos de hace veinte años volvían a su cabeza. Aunque se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta fue golpeada y se vio obligada a abrir solo para recibir una gran sorpresa de miedo, y bastante apestoso.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerla, Directora Celestia-Dijo Doc ya con su máscara de cartón puesta-Hemos venido de la Academia PIR como alumnos de intercambio. Estoy seguro que nuestros papeles habrán llegado con anticipación.

-Si, llegaron la semana pasada-Respondió la humana, tapándose la nariz por el olor putrefacto de los Zombies y fue hacia su escritorio una vez más para sacar los mencionados documentos-Aquí están. Doc Whitehair, Solly Warhead y Shorty Impy.

-¿A quién llamas enano?-Reclamo el Zombidito.

-Pst, recuerda que es tu nombre falso que te dio el jefe para esta misión-Susurro Doc a su compañero.

-¿Y usted…?-Preguntó refiriéndose al pirata.

-Oh, soy el Capitán Livebeard. Maestro sustituto de Historia. Vengo de la Academia PIR por su recomendación del Director BossZom.

-Ah, aquí está. Estaban los documentos separados de los alumnos-Dijo ya con la carpeta del Pirata-Entonces, bienvenidos a Canterlot High y que su estancia sea agradable.

Al decir esto los nuevos alumnos se retiraron de su oficina solo para dar un largo suspiro, como si se hubiera quitado un gran paso de encima. La Directora volvió a sacar el pergamino que abrió rompiendo el sello de cera para revelar un contrato que a pesar del estado del papel, las letras seguían con la misma calidad de cuando fue firmado por ella hace veinte años.

-Espero que la pesadilla no se repita-Se dijo a si misma mientras descansaba en su silla-Me merezco romper la dieta esta semana por esto de los Zombies.

.

.

.

-Debemos separarnos y encontrar aquellos humanos que puedan emanar esa energía que necesita el jefe-Ordenó Doc a sus compañeros-Recuerden, la luz verde indicará que es el humano correcto.

Los otros tres Zombies asintieron y se marcaron a caminos diferentes. Solly y Zombidito fueron juntos por el mismo pasillo y se pusieron algo nostálgicos al recordar sus días de estudiantes en la RIP Academy, la verdadera escuela de los Zombies, y sus días de cuando eran bravucones. Intimidando a los humanos con los que se cruzaban con sus acciones, como meter a la mayor cantidad de estudiantes en casilleros, espantarlos con su mal olor y robar el dinero del almuerzo. Aunque hubo una persona que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver como esos dos nuevos estudiantes le quitaban el prestigio que se había ganado con miedo y terror estos años.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos de intercambio-Dijo una voz femenina detrás del par, los cuales habían metido a varios humanos en un solo casillero-Si no mal recuerdo son Solly Warhead y Shorty Impy de la Academia PIR.

-¿A quién llamas enano?

-Lo único que les voy a decir es que no intenten crear un imperio del mal en esta escuela. Por que ya hay uno y yo soy la Reina.

-Dígame su majestad, ¿Cuánto puede aguantar la respiración?-Dijo Solly, mostrándole la Bomba Apestosa ya activada, por el humo violeta que desprendía, hasta que explotó en una densa nube oscura.

Sunset ni siquiera tuvo que respirar para sentir el mal olor entrar por su nariz e intentó alejarse del lugar, hasta fijarse como su chaqueta había sido atorada en uno de los casilleros impidiéndole huir. Los Zombies tan sólo escaparon del lugar mientras reían por su travesura. Una vez que la nube Apestosa se dispersó, Sunset dio una enorme bocanada de aire puro varias veces hasta que alguien chocó con ella. La chica logró identificar al tipo como Doc Whitehair, el otro estudiante de intercambio de la Academia PIR. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó de la bata y lo estrelló contra los casilleros para tenerlo cara a cara.

-Déjame presentarme, Sunset Shimmer y aquí una pequeña lección que espero les recuerdes a tus otros dos colegas.

-Adivinaré, al par de idiotas de Solly y Shorty-A lo que la chica asintió con una sonrisa confiada-Es de esperarse de ellos pero no volveré a pasar mis días en los casilleros como en RIP Academy.

Al decir esto, dejó confusa a Sunset por el nombre que mencionó sino que también por el extraño aparato que sacó de su bata, una pequeña caja metálica con un botón rojo. Al apretar dicho botón, Doc desapareció por unos instantes, dejando aún más confundida a la chica hasta que fue empujada hacia los casilleros abiertos y siendo atrapada por Doc quien cerró con fuerza la puerta de metal.

-Jajaja-Se empezó a reír de forma maniática hasta que su rastreador encendió la luz verde.

El Zombie movió el aparato frente al casillero donde estaba Sunset, dando como resultado que la luz verde se intensificará aún más hasta que guardó el analizador. Doc tan solo se alejó del lugar. La joven logró salir de su prisión y logró ver a lo lejos a la nueva estudiante de su antigua maestra, Twilight Sparkle, y consiguiendo acorralar a la chica de Equestria en un pasillo oscuro para empezar a amenazarla en no entrometerse en sus planes, hasta que alguien interrumpió la conversación. Se trataba del nuevo maestro sustituto de Historia, el Capitán LiveBeard quien separó a ambas chicas ante un posible conflicto que podría involucrar los golpes.

Sunset tan solo se fue con una sonrisa confiada y Twilight bastante shockeada por lo sucedido. El Zombie disfrazado tan sol Olé dijo que volviera a clases, aunque la chica cambió de rumbo a la biblioteca, a lo que el pirata le dio igual hasta que vio a un par de chicos que empezaron a grabar y fotografiar todo lo que hacia. Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos por un loro rojo con una antena en uno de sus ojos que empezó a molestarlos picoteando sus cabezas, logrando que huyeran del lugar mientras el ave volvía al hombro de Deadbeard.

.

.

.

**Horas más tarde, base del centro de la ciudad.**

Gracias a varios contactos del Dr Zomboss en esta Era, los Zombies se establecieron en una zona de construcción en donde se encontraba su base subterránea. Los cuatro Zombies ya se encontraban en la base y compartian sus experiencias con la tal Sunset Shimmer, al igual que los Almacenadores de Energía de cada uno de ellos se había encendido cuando estaban cerca de ella, en especial Deadbeard quien mostró su aparato al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Como es eso posible?-Dijo Doc al contemplar la poca energía que tenía el Almacenador.

-Fue durante el descanso en la Sala de Maestros, Celestia mostró la tiara de la Ganadora del Baile de Otoño. Se trataba de una corona que emanaba magia que el Almacenador recolectó.

-Ya lo tengo, el Plan que nos otorgará la victoria para obtener la energía necesaria para el jefe.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Los Zombies estaban ya en la cafetería, habían acordado que el momento exacto para la primera fase de su Plan sería en el punto exacto en que toda la escuela estuviera reunida. Los tres, Doc, Solly e Impy, estaban escondidos en el monto que Twilight y sus nuevas amigas empezaban un show para la candidatura de la Princesa para ganar el Baile de Otoño. Todo iba bien, estaban a punto de terminar la canción y el grupo saltó a la vez, el momento preciso que el Zombidito lanzó su bomba antigravitatoria para dejarlas flotando sin poder hacer nada.

Todos los humanos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían y aún más cuando escucharon los tambores que los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio empezaron a tocar.

**(Gargantuar Boss Theme)**

Solly era el responsable de tocar el instrumento de percusión, Doc usaba el violín y Shorty daba su talento de tenor gruñendo a ritmo del tambor, al igual que tener sobre ellos una enorme pancarta con la cara de Sunset y de que votarán por ella. Seguían con su canción amenazante hasta que la misma Sunset los interrumpió.

-¿Es están haciendo?-Dijo confundida y enojada la bravucona.

-No es obvio, darte el título de la Reina que mereces-Dijo Solly.

-Si, a Doc se le ocurrió esta idea luego de enterarnos del concurso y que estabas postulando al título de Reina de Otoño.

-Es Princesa-Corrigió Sunset al enano.

-Lo más importante es que ayudaremos a conseguir la victoria.

-¿Crees que alguien votará por Sunset ahora que hay una nueva candidata?-Dijo Applejack mientras sus amigas le daban la razón.

-Además, ¿Que clase de magia es esta?-Dijo Twilight, la cual seguía flotando con sus amigas en la esfera de energía.

-Oh, es una Bomba Antigravitatoria. Una de las especialidades de la Academia PIR-Contestó Impy.

-Si, como también esto-Dijo Solly, inclinado para dar paso a su ZPG.

El misil salió disparado de la bazooka de su espalda directo al grupo de chicas, las cuales gritaban de horror ante su posible final por el armamento bélico, al igual que varios estudiantes que veían sin poder creer lo que pasaba, incluida la propia Sunset. Aunque todo eso desapareció cuando el misil explotó en un pringue violeta que cubrió por completo a las chicas pegandolas al piso sin posibilidades de escapar.

-Otras de las especialidades de la Academia PIR es que varios estudiantes son expertos en bromas.

-¿Creí que acabarias con ellas con ese misil?

-Para que, si puedes vencerlas en la coronación de hoy en la noche-Dijo Doc-Te ayudaremos a conseguir votos. Y si eso no funciona, siempre existe la opción de robarla.

A Sunset se le formó una sonrisa malvada, al igual que Doc, Solly y Shorty. Hasta que el Zombie Científico le dio una caja metálica con un botón a la humana y diciéndole que le servirá para obtener la corona en el momento indicado. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Deadbeard se había colado a la dirección para poner un extraño aparato que Doc le había dado el instalarlo en el lado posterior de la tiara.

-Así que, ¿Cuál es el Plan de Zomboss?-Dijo Celestia en el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo al pirata, el cual cayó de espaldas.

O eso se esperaba hasta que su pata de palo se clavó al suelo por la caída, logrando que la mitad de su cuerpo se partiera en dos, quedando las piernas pegadas el suelo y la otra mitad miran al techo.

-¿Una ayudita?-Dijo Deadbeard con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Celestia daba un suspiro largo.

-Por supuesto-Contestó la Directora.

Una vez que llegó hasta el, tomó el torso del Pirata para después arrojarlo por la ventana del tercer piso de la Dirección, seguido por sus piernas, siendo ambas partes las que cayeron en un arbusto con espinas. Haciendo que Deadbeard gritara de dolor y escapara, sus piernas corriendo y la otra mitad usando sus brazos para avanzar.

-¡Si vuelves a entrar aquí, te volveré a lanzar de una patada!-Gritó Celestia al ausente Pirata y cerraba su ventana-A pesar de ser un Zombie, es algo lindo.

.

.

.

Base Zombie.

-De acuerdo Doc, esa cosa que me pediste que hiciera esta lista-Dijo Deadbeard ya dentro de la base, donde el resto de sus compañeros veían al lastimado Pirata con algunas espinas en su cuerpo.

-Jajajajajaja-Rieron sus dos compañeros, hasta que fueron silenciados cuando Deadbeard les clavó una de sus espinas en la frente de ambos, concluyendo con un grito de dolor de Solly e Impy y la burla del Pirata por la reacción de sus compañeros.

-¡Ya basta ustedes tres!-Gritó Doc, callando al trío de inmediato-Ya queda poco para que el plan concluya y poder irnos de esta línea temporal.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Doc?

-Simple…

.

.

.

**Ya en la noche, frente a Canterlot High.**

-Esa corona me es mía por derecho-Interrumpió Sunset a Twilight y sus amigas, momentos antes de que la Princesa pudiera volver a su "Mundo".

-Twilight, es mejor que vuelvas y busques la forma de apagar ese espejo mientras detenemos a Sunset-Susurro Applejack mientras sus amigas se preparaban ante una embestida de la bravucona.

-Y no será necesario acercarme a ustedes para obtener la corona -Dijo, dejando confundida a la princesa y sus amigas solo para que Sunset sacará el aparato que el "Estudiante de Intercambio" le dio.

Al oprimir el botón, la corona flotó unos segundos, mientras era rodeado por una energía violeta y desaparecía de las manos de Twilight y aparecía en las manos de Sunset, poniendo una gran sonrisa malvada y girando a sus nuevos camaradas.

-Tenias razón Doc, esta cosa funcionó-Dijo al Zombie disfrazado, hasta su figura de madera cayó al suelo junto a la de Solly y Shorty.

-Jajajajaja, se acaba de dar cuenta que no estamos-Dijo Doc a sus compañeros NoMuertos usando sus binoculares.

Los cuatro Zombies también estaban usando binoculares para observar los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la escuela en un lugar alejado y seguro, el pequeño

-Doc, ¿Por que no estamos allí para conseguir la energía?-Preguntó Solly, viendo la transformación de Sunset en un ser demoníaco.

-No es necesario, he dejado uno de los Almacenadores de Energía detrás de la estatua. Cuando detecte grandes cantidades de poder, empezará a absorber hasta estar llena. Y ahora mismo lo está haciendo.

-¿Que pasa si alguien lo descubre?

-No lo harán, los humanos son lo suficientemente despistados que un mal camuflaje puede engañarlos fácilmente. ¿Como crees que no nos han descubierto aún?

Sus compañeros le dieron la razón, en el momento justo en el que todo había terminado. Sin tiempo que perder, los cuatro empezaron a bajar la pequeña montaña, aunque la forma empinada del lugar fue suficiente para hacer que el Zombidito se tropezarse con sus pies, empezando a rodar colina abajo y seguido por sus compañeros cuando chocó con ellos. Luego de una rodada hasta el agujero creado frente a la escuela, los Zombies intercambiaron sus miembros que se habían mezclados durante su trayecto a la escuela. Al salir y dirigirse detrás de la escuela, lo que encontraron les sorprendió. Se trataba de la Directora Celestia sosteniendo el Almacenador de Energía lleno con la Magia Verdosa en su interior.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo humana?-Dijo Doc ya con su Destructor Pringoso y apuntaba su arma a la mujer-No intentes nada estúpido y entreganos el Almacenador.

-Deberían agradecerme en vez de amenazarme con sus armas. La Princesa Twilight logro encontrar esta cosa y logré engañarla para que no se la llevará a su Tiempo.

-Así que tú eres el contacto que el Doctor Zomboss dijo que nos ayudaría.

-Correcto, y si esto impide otra invasión, entonces haré lo necesario para evitarlo-Dijo y le entregaba el Almacenador de Energía al Zombie.

-Te aseguró que no tendrás otra Invasión una vez que el jefe sepa sobre tu colaboración-Al decir esto, los Zombies se retiraron del lugar mientras Celestia contemplaba el cielo nocturno, recordando aquella vez que tenía al líder de los Zombies frente a frente.

.

.

.

**Base Zombie.**

-Doctor Zomboss, en este mismo instante le he enviado el Almacenador de Energía listo con el poder de los humanos. Esperaremos su respuesta como también el transporte para llevarnos devuelta a nuestra Era.

-Si, acaba de llegar. Esperen unos momentos-Al decir estos, la pantalla en la que se comunicaban cambio a la de Espera, mientras los Zombies celebraban con anticipación con su victoria, hasta que la señal volvía mostrando un Zomboss muy enojado-¡IDIOTAS, ESTA NO ES LA ENERGÍA REQUERIDA!

-Pero Doctor, esa energía viene directo de los humanos-Se escudo Doc, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se refugiaban detrás de él con miedo.

-¡NO ME INTERESA, DEBEN DE OBTENER LA ENERGÍA CORRECTA O NO REGRESARÁN!-Dijo antes de cortar la llamada y regresar el Almacenador a través de un grieta Espacio Tiempo que chocó contra el grupo desarmandolos por completo.

-Entonces, nuestra estadía se ha alargado más de lo planeado-Dijo la cabeza de Doc al grupo.

-Prepararé los papeles falso para la escuela-Contestó Deadbeard mientras su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo iban a su habitación.

-Si es así, nosotros prepararemos más bromas pesadas-Dijeron Solly e Impy, en una rara amalgama formada con varias partes de su cuerpo e iban a la habitación del Zombidito.

-Creo que sería buena idea tener un plan de emergencia. Un Zombot serviría-Se dijo Doc, yendo a su habitación ya con su cuerpo formado, a diferencia de sus compañeros.

**Continuará…**


	2. Listos

**Disclaimer: MLP: Equestria Girls y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

**Listos.**

_Ya han pasado meses desde que nuestros Zombies hayan fracasado en su misión de recolectar la energía que su jefe necesitaba. Debido a esto los cuatro comandantes, Soldado, Científico, Deadbeard y Zombidito, tuvieron que mantener su estadía durante todo este tiempo sin levantar sospechas con sus verdaderas identidades y, sobre todo, su misión._

_Asegurar la Energía que los humanos emanan. O mejor dicho, la que Twilight puede emanar._

_El Científico logró obtener esta respuesta luego de mucho tiempo de investigación sobre su fracaso, al igual que analizar la Energía recolectada con anterioridad de Sunset Demoníaca, la cual apenas les sirvió debido a que solo duró un par de semanas antes de depender de la energía eléctrica._

_Y hablando de la chica de Equestria, el resto de los Zombies contemplaban cada día como era la situación de integración de la chica a sus compañeros de la escuela, sin buenos resultados y siendo solo las amigas de la Princesa Twilight quienes estaban con ella. Mientras que los Zombies la vigilaban con tal de saber de una posible llegada de la chica mágica y obtener finalmente la energía que necesitan._

_Y que ha sido de los no muertos desde su fracaso. Resulta que, cuando el reinado del terror de Sunset acabó, uno nuevo surgió y siendo el Soldado y el Zombidito quienes protagonizaron una nueva era de superioridad y respeto en la escuela. Deadbeard seguía siendo el maestro que debía fingir y notando una atracción inesperada por parte de la Directora Celestia quien no le quita los ojos al pirata durante los recesos, algo que le incomoda al no muerto. El Científico, por otra parte, había creado una pequeña base subterránea conectada a la escuela y siendo su casillero el único medio de llegar a ella, al igual que el de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban allí hablando entre ellos._

-¿"Batalla de las Bandas"?-Preguntó el de la bata la sugerencia de los no muertos mientras seguía con su trabajo-No me interesa.

-Oh, vamos. Para entrar se necesitan a tres como mínimo, y Deadbeard no puede participar por ser un maestro-Se quejo el Soldado ante la negación.

-Además, sabemos que tocas el Bajo en tus ratos libres.

-No puedo, necesito que el Zombot esté listo lo antes posibles ante un inesperado PLAN B-Recordó el Científico mirando al par-Por cierto, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por necesitarme en su banda? ¿Por qué no buscan a alguien más? De seguro podrán obtener la ayuda de algún humano.

-Ya lo intentamos, pero los que quieren participar ya están listo, y los que sobran ni siquiera saben tocar un instrumento.

-¿Y cuál es el premio? Porque por algo necesitan con urgencia mi ayuda.

-Son seis meses de pedidos gratis en Sugar Cube Corner-Dijo el Zombidito mostrando el cartel de promoción y los premios a los ganadores que venía impreso en esta-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-El Zombot puede esperar.

.

.

.

Luego ese día…

-Es bueno disfrutar un café por la tarde, y sin que ningún idiota de mis colegas me interrumpa. Aunque no es lo mismo sin Rose-Se dijo al dirigirse al Salón de Maestros para el almuerzo.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta, el pirata se fijó en Sunset y del cómo está iba con tres nuevas chicas, reconociendolas como las nuevas estudiantes que Celestia mencionó en la madrugada. Aunque él no muerto podía sentir emanar algo de ellas que le resultaba bastante familiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia ellas e interrumpiendo su recorrido.

-Señorita Shimmer, es bueno saber su evolución en su comportamiento al asumir el cargo del Comité de Bienvenida-Dijo el maestro.

-Oh, profesor NewBeard. Es bueno verlo-Saludo la chica de Equestria con una sonrisa, a excepción de las tres chicas quienes mostraron estar incómodas con el cadáver viviente disfrazado-Déjeme presentarle a las nuevas estudiantes. Ellas son Adagio, Aria y Sonata. Chicas, él es el profesor NewBeard, maestro de Historia.

-Mucho gusto, señoritas-Extendió su muerta mano con tal de esperar una respuesta.

-Igualmente. Viejo decrepito-Saludo Adagio, siendo lo último en susurro, estrechando la mano del pirata.

-Bueno, espero encontrarlas en mi clase. Nos vemos luego-Se despidió para retirarse al Salón de Maestros-'¿Que hacen unas Sirenas aquí? Debo contárselo a los chicos en la base.'

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, los tres 'estudiantes' no muertos estuvieron platicando sobre la forma en cómo podrían deshacerse de la competencia con mayor facilidad, hasta que el trío de hermanas apareció en la cafetería interrumpiendo a todos en el lugar con su presencia.

Fue entonces que una neblina de color verde empezó a recorrer por todo el lugar mientras las tres chicas empezaron a cantar, haciendo que los humanos quedarán embobados ante los cantos, Sunset y sus amigas quedaban confusas con lo que sucedía, y los muertos sentían un malestar en su interior.

-Es como si tratas el Pringue de una Carnívora por error-Dijo el Soldado.

-O comer una Seta Sombría-Dijo el Zombidito.

-O beber agua potable y limpia-Dijo el Científico-Debe de ser por esta extraña neblina.

-Esas tres no debieron comenzar una Guerra de Olores que no pueden ganar-Se dijo el Soldado mientras sacaba su ZPG de la espalda y oprimía un botón al costado de este para que se abriera, para revelar un tubo de gran tamaño gris y con una calavera morada pintada en esta-Lo guardaba para las Plantas, pero esto es necesario.

Sin pensarlo, el no muerto sacó el seguro del gran explosivo mientras esté liberaba un poco de un aire púrpura antes de lanzarlo al suelo y hacerlo rodar por debajo de las mesas. La bomba se detuvo al chocar con Adagio, la cual interrumpió su canto y la hizo enojar, tanto que golpeó el tubo con todas sus fuerzas y logrando que este explotara en una densa neblina morada que cubrió toda la cafetería, al igual que un fuerte olor putrefacto.

Debido a este incidente, todos en el lugar escaparon al no poder soportar el olor, mientras que los no muertos escaparon sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Una vez en la base principal, Deadbeard les informo sobre las Sirenas que habían llegado a la escuela.

-¿Sirenas? No sé supone que deben tener una cola de pez.

-Eso es una invención humana para sus películas y novelas-Corrigió el pirata-Las verdaderas Sirenas son mujeres normales con el poder de encantar con su voz a los marineros y hacerlos estrellar en zonas peligrosas del mar, para luego devorar sus almas ya hundidas en el mar.

-Eso explicaría la extraña neblina que apareció en la cafetería y del cómo los humanos se quedaron como idiotas con su canto-Concluyó el Científico-Pero lo que no entiendo es ese malestar que nos pasó hace rato.

-Eso se debe a que están muertos, el efecto de hipnotizar también es provocado por el oír su voz, pero para nosotros sería lo contraria. Sentiremos malestar con eso.

-Lo entiendo, pero porque están aquí. Tal vez sea por ti, Deadbeard, eres un pirata después de todo.

-Callate, enano.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema con ellas, así que es mejor evitar el contacto musical de ellas-Ordenó el Científico y recibiendo la aprobación de todos.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se entera de que las Sirenas entraron en la competencia y haciendo más difícil su cometido de recolectar la energía que necesitan, al igual que ganar para obtener sus preciadas PopSmartz. Aunque ese temor por su seguridad se desvaneció de inmediato al ver al grupo de Sunset con Twilight, poniendo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al saber que tendrían una nueva oportunidad de robar la Energía.

Lamentablemente, para el Trío Z la música que tocaban no era agradable para el jurado, conformado por Celestia y Luna, las cuales ya decidieron quién serían los primeros eliminados, aunque él Científico no lo aprobaría.

-Nada que unas Termitas Zombots no lo solucionen-Se dijo mientras abría un frasco con los susodichos robots.

Las máquinas empezaron a devorar a gran velocidad todos los instrumentos, sean de madera o no, impidiendo que sus rivales lograron tocar bien y siendo ellos los eliminados. La siguiente ronda fue turno del Zombidito en arruinar a sus rivales con modificar los altavoces para que sonarán distorsionados para el gran malestar de los presentes. Por último, el Soldado solo tuvo que lanzar su Bomba Apestosa para impedir que sus rivales tocarán bien sus instrumentos por el mal olor.

Aunque no todo fue bueno para ellos ya que su siguiente rival eran las Sirenas, Alías Dazzling, siendo ellos los perjudicados pero no por ellas, sino por sus antiguos rivales quienes sabotearon cada vez que intentaban presentarse hasta ser descalificados.

-Volveré al Zombot-Dijo el Científico al ver la tabla de resultados con su eliminación del torneo.

-No es justo, estábamos a punto de conseguir las PopSmartz-Dijo lloriqueando en el suelo el Zombidito mientras su colega el Soldado se compadeció de él.

-Les paso por hacer trampa, trío de idiotas-Dijo Deadbeard-Ustedes regresen a la base, yo me ocuparé de Twilight hasta encontrar la forma de puedan usar esa Energía una vez más.

El par asintió y se retiraron mientras el pirata fue a ver la últimas dos bandas en competencia. Las Rainbooms y las Magas. Debido a un incidente con Sunset, la cual se abalanzó contra sus amigas sin motivo alguno mientras tocaban, la mayoría ya las daba por eliminadas. Fue entonces que la neblina y el canto de las Sirenas apareció tras bambalinas, llamando la atención del pirata y a la vez alejándose lo más posible de esta para no sufrir el malestar ocasionado por esta.

Una vez que la susodicha neblina y canto, se dio a conocer a las finalistas del torneo, siendo Las Rainbooms las que lograron pasar a la final a pesar del disgusto de sus rivales, en especial Trixie que no tomó muy bien su derrota. Sin perder tiempo, Deadbeard fue directo a la base subterránea con tal de informar a sus compañeros al descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de las Sirenas gracias a los recientemente ocurrido.

-Chicos, esas chicas…-Dijo Deadbeard abriendo la puerta con fuerza e interrumpiendose el mismo al ver a sus colegas con los Almacenadores de Energía-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Ya sabemos lo que planean ese trío de tontas, pero nos adelantaremos a sus planes y robaremos la Energía primero que ellas.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?

-Cámaras secretas que instalé por todo la escuela. ¿No te lo mencioné?

-Creo que estaba distraído con los exámenes de aquella semana que no te tome atención.

-Pues ya deberías de dejar de fingir ser un maestro, ya que mañana volveremos a nuestra Guerra y nos olvidaremos de todos esto-Dijo el Científico.

Deadbeard tan solo sonrió con felicidad al saber que volvería a su Era, en especial porque volvería a ver a Rose otra vez, y recogiendo su Almacenador de Energía para luego seguir a su equipo.

Una vez llegada la noche, el cuarteto se infiltró en la parte trasera del lugar en donde se llevaría acabo el concierto de la final de la Batalla de las Bandas, dejando inconscientes a los guardias con la Bomba Apestosa del Soldado hasta, llegar a la parte inferior del escenario.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Doc?-Dijo el Soldado, el cual vigila la retaguardia.

-Simple. Esta vez no nos vamos a arriesgar y estaremos aquí para obtener la Energía que el jefe necesita. Estaremos seguros tanto del canto de las Sirenas como del rayo multicolor de esas chicas en este lugar-Explicó mientras hacía volar la cerradura con una Bola Lapa Explosiva.

Una vez que estalló la pequeña bomba, el líder del grupo abrió con una patada la puerta y quedando paralizado al ver el grupo de Twilight y Sunset allí mismo, el cual fue interrumpido del discurso de la Princesa a sus amigas. Debido a la repentina sorpresa, los cuatro no muertos se pusieron sus máscaras de cartón para no delatarlos, aunque no los Almacenadores de Energía a tiempo para que los vieran.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?-Dijo el Científico.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos-Contesto Sunset.

-Nosotros…

-Estábamos…

-Apunto de…-Titubearon el Científico, el Soldado y el Zombidito, respectivamente, intentando pensar una excusa.

-Instalar los fuegos artificiales que la Directora Celestia nos pidió para la final.

-Creí que ya los habían instalado, y que no dejaría a unos inexpertos en ponerlos-Dudo Rainbow ante las palabras de los no muertos.

-Dijo que era una sorpresa, además de que WhiteHair y HardHead son muy buenos en ellos y los estaría supervisando-Agregó el pirata a la mentira intentando hacer que se le crean para que los dejen en paz.

-¿Y por qué el enano está con ustedes?-Se cuestionó Applejack.

-Esta castigado al saber que él fue el responsable de los incidentes al descalificar a las otras bandas, y lo encontré dirigiéndose hacia acá para provocar un desastre en la final.

-Oye-Se quejó el Zombidito.

-Eso tiene sentido para mí-Dijo Pinkie.

-No hay más tiempo que perder. Debemos detener a esas Sirenas antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Interrumpió Twilight el interrogatorio y recibiendo la afirmación de todas, no sin antes agradecer a los Zombies por liberarlas.

Una vez pasado el momento, los no muertos siguieron las órdenes de su líder en posicionar los Almacenadores de Energía en puntos estratégicos en donde alguno de ellos podría obtener la mayor cantidad de Energía. Cuando el grupo escuchó como las Rainbooms se hacían con el control del escenario, cuando las Dazzling estaban en su turno, los no muertos sabían que esa era su señal y activaron sus dispositivos.

-Si mis cálculos están en lo correcto, alguno de estos obtendrá la energía y luego nos escabullimos a la base para darle la buena noticia al jefe-Dijo el líder de la bata mientras imaginaba su recompensa-Finalmente tendré el reconocimiento que me merezco.

-Yo los recursos necesarios para ese nuevo ZPG.

-Yo mi nuevo Z-Mech.

-Y pasar a solas con Rose-Terminó el pirata, recibiendo diferentes muecas de asco de sus compañeros-¿Qué?

-Estas muy distraído por ella desde que te acepto luego del último Valenbrainz.

-Aun no entiendo como el jefe aceptó que podrías estar con esa Planta.

-Chicos, las cosas esas, se están llenando-Interrumpió el Zombidito a sus compañeros mientras los cuatro veían la energía multicolor llenarse en los Almacenadores de Energía.

Todos festejaron de alegría al saber que su misión fue todo un éxito pero, durante su celebración, no se fijaron como el tono verde de la Energía empezaba a ganar fuerza en cada uno de los contenedores y a sacudirse con fuerza, lo que llamó la atención de los no muertos.

-¿Estallarán?-Se preguntó el Soldado.

-Yo creo que estallarán-Teorizó el Zombidito.

-Si, van a estallar-Confirmó el Científico.

-¡VA A ESTALLAR!-Gritaron los tres de miedo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza y gritaban.

Cuando ocurrió la explosión, los cuatro Almacenadores de Energía se dispararon al cielo para explotar en fuegos artificiales de diferentes tonos de colores, dejando impresionados a los espectadores del concierto. Mientras que los Zombies iban volando con gran fuerza en dirección a su base, destruyendo gran parte de las construcción falsa y también de su propio hogar, ahora, permanente.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado?-Se dijo el Científico saliendo de los escombros-Los Almacenadores de Energía no pueden sobrecargar de energía, el jefe los hizo específicamente para que soportará cualquier sobrecarga.

-Las Sirenas-Dijo Deadbeard sacando su brazo de los escombros, con su otro brazo.

-Explicate pirata-Exigió el líder y viendo como su compañero salía de los escombros para volver a poner su extremidad y ajustar su cabeza.

-Tanto las chicas como las Sirenas estaban en el escenario. Está claro de que su magia hipnótica se mezclaron con la energía que necesitamos.

-Rayos, tienes razón. Tan ilusionado con las cosas que tendríamos con el éxito de nuestra misión que olvidé por completo los posibles fallos.

-Es normal, vivimos del fracaso -Dijo sincero la cabeza del Soldado antes de silbar a su cuerpo que iba en dirección contraria de donde estaba, llamando su atención.

-Mejor dicho, 'Morimos' del fracaso. Ah, ah-Dijo Zombidito y solo recibiendo el malestar de sus compañeros, quienes fueron sus habitaciones-Oh vamos. El chiste era bueno.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ellos?-Se preguntó Rainbow, cargando una canasta con flores y regalos.

-Porque si no fuera por ellos, nosotras no hubiéramos podido vencer a las Sirenas-Recordó Sunset-Además de que la Princesa Twilight me encomendó darle las gracias por ella ya que debía regresar a Equestria y no podía hacerlo de forma personal.

Fue entonces que Applejack noto como Solly se dirigía hacia uno de los pasillos, cerca del salón de maestros, y fueron rápidamente hacia él para darle el regalo, solo que se detuvieron cuando el fanático de la guerras antiguas abrió el casillero de WhiteHair. La mitad de ellas se iban a negar en darle las gracias al ver el comportamiento de este al registrar la privacidad de su amigo, pero olvidaron todo eso cuando vieron al chico entrar al casillero y no salir de este.

-Esperen, ¿Cómo hizo eso?-Dijo Sunset abriendo el casillero, el cual no se veía forzado o asegurado inclusive, y el cual no parecía que alguien entrará en él por todas las cosas que tenía en su interior-Es bastante raro.

Al asomar la cabeza por el casillero, está chocó con un panel de madera que tenía dibujado todas las cosas, la cual cayó revelando una especie de ascensor. Todas se miraron entre sí al ver tal cosa escondida, siendo Rainbow quien sugiero ir a donde sea que lleve ese ascensor en forma de broma y siendo Sunset quien se lo tomó en serio está proposición.

-Espera, solo estaba jugando-Rectifico la deportista mientras sujetaba el brazo de su amiga quien ya entraba al casillero-No entrarás allí, ¿Verdad?

-Vere que sucede allí abajo, no me tardo-Respondió la pelifuego mientras se adentraba al ascensor con canasta en mano.

Una vez dentro, oprimió el botón para descender hacia la guarida secreta de los no muertos. Una vez que llegó, quedó sorprendida al ver tamaño lugar ubicado debajo de la escuela, aunque esa impresión de disperso de inmediato al escuchar a WhiteHair por una de las habitaciones del lugar. Intentando no hacer tanto ruido, se acercó a aquel lugar y logró ver por la puerta semiabierta como los tres compañeros y el maestro NewBeard frente a una enorme pantalla que se movía y que contenía el rostro de un hombre grisáceo con un descomunal hinchazón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN FALLADO DOS VECES EN SU COMETIDO?! ¡Les di una simple tarea y no la han podido cumplir!

-Pero jefe, si tan solo nos pudiera facilitar una tumba o suministro para el Zombot. De seguro podríamos tener una mayor chance en nuestra misión-Explicó WhiteHair temblorosa en su voz.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡La más mínima presencia Zombie en esta Era del Tiempo sería riesgosa en nuestra misión! Deberán arreglar sus problemas por sus propios medios. ¡Y NO VUELVAN A LLAMARME A NO SER QUE TENGAN LO QUE LES PEDÍ!

-Si Dr. Zomboss-Contestaron los cuatro ante la petición de su jefe, siendo WhiteHair quien cortó la llamada.

-¿Que vamos hacer ahora? El jefe no querrá vernos si no le damos lo que quiere.

-Si, lo se. Pero no nos queda otra opción si queremos volver a nuestra Era. Debemos…-Se interrumpió WhiteHair al notar la puerta-Soldado, ¿Te aseguraste que nadie te siguiera?

Al escuchar esto, tanto Sunset como los Zombies se alertaron y siendo la chica quien intentó escapar sigilosamente sin éxito alguno al patear el canasto de mimbre quien hizo su característico ruido.

Cuando la pelifuego tomó la canasta está se vio rodeada por los no muertos y sus armas, obligándola a levantarse ante el miedo que le producía al creer que le harían daño.

-¿Cuánto oíste?

-¿De qué hablan?

-No te hagas la tonta con nosotros, ya que el único idiota aquí es el enano.

-Oye.

-Se que escuchaste nuestra discusión con el jefe, así que confiesa antes de que te llene de Pringue-Amenazó el Científico bombeando su arma líquida.

-No mucho, solo que fracasaron en su misión, eso es todo.

-Opino que hay que convertirla en Zombie. Nos beneficiaría tener a alguien de esta Era de nuestro lado.

-¡¿QUE, ZOMBIE?!

-Así es niña. Nosotros somos no muertos, cadáveres revividos. ¡Zombies!-Intentó asustar el Zombidito, logrando lo al ver la cara de temor de Sunset.

-No, por favor. No sé lo diré a nadie, se los juro-Rogó por su vida, sin éxito alguno cuando el Soldado la tomó de un brazo.

-Vendrás con nosotros al Zombificador-Le contestó con una siniestra sonrisa, hasta fijarse lo que tenía en la mano-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-Son regalos… por ayudarnos... con las Sirenas-Respondió y tranquilizandose un poco.

-Que estupidez-Dijo el Científico, sacándole la canasta de las manos para registrarla-Flores de plástico, chocolates, juguetes… ¿PopSmartz?

-Si, Pinkie los a visto a ustedes comprarlas a menudo-Contestó mientras veía como los no muertos contemplaban las cajas de galletas, aprovechando el momento para huir.

Lamentablemente, al dar la vuelta está chocó con Deadbeard, el cual sostenía una de las galletas con su garfio la cual ya estaba masticada, y con su otra mano su arma apuntándole. Sunset se vio con miedo ante su presencia, a lo que esté simplemente levantó sus hombros como si no le importará y guardó su arma.

-Ahora dime, ¿Que tanto oíste?

-Para ser sincera, solo que ustedes fracasaron en una misión de no sé qué-Confesó la chica ya un poco más tranquila-¿Me puedo ir?

-Solo con una condición, no le digas a nadie lo que viste u oíste aquí. Porque yo soy compasivo con los humanos en comparación de ese trío de idiota atragantándose con PopSmartz-Dijo mientras ambos dirigían la mirada al grupo de no muertos devorando las galletas.

-Pero, ¿Qué le digo a mis amigas? Ellas están esperando arriba.

-Diles que estuviste en una reunión secreta de ellos tres que ya hacían en su anterior escuela-Respondió el pirata mientras tiraba a rastras a Sunset.

-Espera. También tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. ¿Cómo…-Intentó seguir cuando fue interrumpida de golpe al ser apuntada por el arma del Zombie.

-Escucha, tendrás todas las respuestas que puedo darte la próxima semana después de mi clase solo si te vas ahora-Con esto último Sunset se retiró al ascensor, solo que esta no oprimió el botón para subir-¿Qué pasa ahora, Shimmer?

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-A diferencia del trío a mis espaldas, yo antes fui humano. Y se por lo que puedes estar pensando, pero te aseguro que no le haremos daño a ningún ser vivo, mientras nadie provoque a los idiotas estos.

Y, finalmente, Sunset asintió solo para oprimir el botón que la regresó a la superficie. Una vez fuera del casillero, y regresando la capa falsa de madera en su sitio, la joven de Equestria reunió a sus amigas mientras se aseguraba que nadie las veía.

-Chicas, debo contarles algo. Pero no debe salir de nuestro grupo. Promesa.

-Pinkie Promesa.

Continuará…


	3. A Plantar

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y PopCap respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 3: A Plantar.**

Ya han pasado seis meses desde los acontecimientos de la Batalla de las Bandas en donde las Rainbooms lograron derrotar a Las Dazzling, al igual que arruinar una segunda vez los planes de los Zombies en obtener su energía para sus fines en la Guerra del Patio. Aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas cuando Sunset Shimmer descubrió quiénes eran realmente y sus planes con la energía de Equestria. A pesar de ser convencida por el Capitán Deadbeard, eso no impide que sus amigas soltaran el chisme por accidente, en especial Rainbow

.

.

.

-...Y con eso terminamos la clase, cualquier duda pueden consultar en el descanso-Dijo el profesor Deadbeard y en donde una enorme cantidad de alumnos levantaron la mano-Que no se trate sobre mis anécdotas de mi pasado como pirata antes de ser un no muerto.

Solo se escucharon murmullos de quejas antes de que la clase saliera, a excepción de Sunset Shimmer quien se puso frente al escritorio del Pirata.

-Entonces, ¿Seguirán esperando a la Princesa Twilight o buscarán otra forma de obtener la Magia de Equestria?

-El Científico sigue trabajando en ello, pero confía en que ocurra otro fenómeno equestre para que llames a Twilight y robar su energía que el jefe necesita-Respondió sincero mientras revisaba unos papeles

-Saben muy bien que no la llamaré, ella está demasiada ocupada para… contestar mis mensajes-Dijo algo depresiva esto último mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, sacaba su libro especial de su mochila y leer lo último que escribió ella-Necesito saber cómo funciona esto de la magia en este cuerpo. Es tan complicado. En especial ese enano que nos espía cada vez que intentamos con las chicas alguna forma de manifestarse.

-Jejeje, si. El Doc le dio la orden de espiarlas aprovechando que es enano, molesto y sabe esconderse.

-Si, una vez lo encontramos en la cabeza de Pinkie y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que ella sacudió su cabello al son de la música.

Ambos se rieron un poco antes de la puerta del salón se abriera de golpe por la patada que el Científico le dio, el cual estaba completamente lleno de hollín y con una cara de pocos amigos. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Sunset tan solo se fue de allí rápidamente dejando al par solos mientras el líder del escuadrón Zombie se ponía frente al escritorio de su compañero.

-¿Dónde están ese par de idiotas?-Dijo enojado el Doc mientras golpeaba con sus puños el mueble.

-Deben de estar afuera o en la cafetería. ¿Por qué los buscas? Aunque tal vez se deba a tu aspecto.

-Esos dos sacaron una de las piezas del Zombot y la reemplazaron con una falsa de plástico. Cuando intente repararla, esta cayó sobre mi, pero el problema fue cuando el engranaje de agarre de la otra pierna se soltó y explotó.

-Eso explica el pequeño temblor de hace rato-Se dijo-No, lo siento Doc. No sé dónde están.

-Entonces ayúdame a encontrarlos. Dejar a esos dos con tecnología de cohetes es como dejar a un Zombidito con una tumba en territorio Planta.

Fue entonces que sintieron un leve temblor muy prolongado que provenía del patio de la escuela. Al mirar por la ventana del salón, aunque no fueron los únicos en hacerlo, se fijaron como el Soldado y el Zombidito estaban montados sobre el cohete, siendo las partes del pie del Zombot tirados a un lado, solo faltando unos segundos para la ignición y el despegue de este. Al sospechar el posible desastre que ocasionarían, Deadbeard y el Científico saltaron del segundo piso en donde se encontraban e intentaron detener el despegue, aunque llegaron demasiado tarde para tal cosa pero a tiempo para recibir las llamas del cohete.

-¡DIABLOS!-Dijo antes de que sus cenizas, junto a las del Pirata, salieran volando por la brisa del viento y su cabeza caer al suelo, al igual que enterrarse en esta.

Unos pocos segundos después, ambos Zombies salieron de la tierra detrás de la estatua de la escuela solo para ver cómo el cohete que sobrevolaba la ciudad explotaba en una enorme bola de fuego violeta.

-Regresaré a la base. Al parecer tendré que terminar al Zombot sin piernas-Dijo enojado mientras iba a la escuela.

Fue entonces que una persona que salió del frente de la estatua fue corriendo en dirección del Científico y, a la vez, tumbarlo por accidente para abordar el bus que la esperaba.

-¡Maldito estúpido, casi me sacas el brazo!-Gritó enojado y, a la vez, dando un par de disparo de su Destructor Pringoso hacia el vehículo aunque solo dejando un par de marcas moradas en este-Todos los humanos son igual de irrespetuosos.

-Eso fue divertido, hasta la explosión-Dijo el Soldado saliendo del suelo.

-Y que lo digas compañero, mientras Doc no se entere, lo podremos hacer mañana con el otro pie-Dijo el Zombidito hasta que se detuvo al sentir el arma de su compañero-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?

-Tienen suerte de que AllStar no esté aquí para darles una buena patada en el trasero y mandarlos a volar hasta el otro estado-Dijo mientras el par suspiraban aliviados-Pero ahora está Deadbeard con su cañón.

El Pirata sujeto a ambos de sus ropas y, convocando su cañón, puso a ambos en la boca de este y encendía la mecha en dirección al cielo. Pero el Científico bajo la boca del arma para apuntar al suelo un momento antes del disparo para que el par quedarán enterrados a la mitad de la tierra.

-Con eso estamos a mano, par de idiotas-Dijo ya un poco más calmado-Volveré a la base para relajarme, ustedes tres se quedan aquí y si hay forma de que Sunset traiga a Twilight, no lo arruinen. Sobre todo ustedes dos, idiotas.

-A la orden, Doc-Dijeron ambos enterrados en la tierra y dándole un pulgar arriba.

-Me asegurare de que no se metan en más problemas.

El Científico fue hacia la entrada, sólo para desviarse hacia los arbustos de la derecha de las escaleras en donde salió una cápsula ascensor que lo llevó directo a la base debajo del complejo escolar y seguir su trabajo en el Zombot. Una vez que el Soldado y el Zombidito salieran del suelo, Deadbeard los llevo dentro de la escuela para llevarlos a sus clases, hasta que notaron la discusión entre Rainbow y Sunset que tenían en el salón de música y espiarlas.

-Pero piénsalo, los Zombies serían perfectos para la competencia. Ya he convencido al Soldado y al enano. Incluso Deadbeard está de acuerdo con que ellos participen-Dijo la deportista con ganas, hasta que las perdió de golpe-Excepto por el Doc que no he logrado convencerlo de ninguna manera.

-Y qué bueno. Ni él, ni ninguno de los Zombies deberían participar en los Juegos de la Amistad. Son tramposos, no respetan las reglas, y aún no entiendo cómo han podido ganar cada una de las competencias que hemos tenido estos últimos meses sin que los descalifiquen-Dijo Sunset, solo para que el par chocará los cinco por los halagos de la chica.

-Pero hay una forma de convencerlo. Y está en tu libro de tu casillero y cierta persona…

-¡NO!-Interrumpió con fuerza la peli fuego-Eso es lo que quieren que los Zombies quieren que haga. No llamaré a Twilight a este mundo solo para que ganes esta competencia.

-Tu no lo entiendes. Tu no entiendes la humillación que todos tenemos por la Crystal Prep cada año. Tu ni siquiera participabas y también te burlabas cuando perdíamos.

-Eso cierto, pero era diferente en esas ocasiones. Era una mala persona-Dijo arrepentida y recordar esos momentos-Pero los Zombies siguen siendo una pésima idea.

-¡¿Y qué les parece un trato?!-Interrumpió el Soldado abriendo las puertas con una patada, solo para que estas rebotaran y mandaran fuera del cuarto de música.

La acción dejó sorprendidas y confusas a las Rainbooms hasta que el Soldado apareció una vez más y teniendo más cuidado en abrir las puertas.

-Como iba diciendo. ¿Qué les parece un trato?

-No. No hay trato con ustedes-Dijo Sunset posicionándose frente al no muerto-No necesitamos su ayuda para ganar los Juegos y está claro de que ustedes no podrán convencer al Científico para que ustedes cuatro participen.

.

.

.

**Cinco minutos después…**

-El trato es el siguiente-Dijo el Científico rodeado por sus compañeros de escuadrón y la Rainbooms en la base subterránea, sujetando el pacto de alianza-

"_El Equipo Z, conformado por los no muertos, colaborarán con los Humanos en la competencia, más conocida como Juegos de la Amistad, contra los rivales, conocidos como Crystal Prep, para humillarlos y patearles el trasero en la competencia._

_Si los Humanos y el Equipo Z logran ganar los Juegos de la Amistad, Sunset Shimmer contactará a la Princesa Twilight para que venga a esta Era de la Humanidad y llenar uno de los Contenedores de Energía con la escusa de estudiar mejor la Magia de Equestria, pero en verdad será para enviarla directamente al Dr. Zomboss para su estudio para su proyecto secreto _

_Si algo de esto es revelado, ya sea a los alumnos, sea de Canterlot High o Crystal Prep, o a algún Humano fuera de la escuela, los No Muertos tienen el total derecho de tomar diez humanos al azar del establecimiento educacional y que formen parte de la Armada del Dr. Zomboss en esta Era."_

Una vez leído en voz alta, los cuatro Zombies firmaron el acuerdo y pasarlo a Sunset y sus amigas, quienes empezaron a firmar una por una, siendo Rainbow la última.

-Esta vez, ganaremos los Juegos de la Amistad-Dijo con alegría mientras reía.

-No serán los únicos en ganar-Dijo maliciosamente el Científico mientras él y sus compañeros reían de forma maniática y alocada, dejando muy incómodas a las humanas-Ahora larguense, debemos prepararnos. ¡Los Juegos Empiezan Mañana!

-Empiezan la próxima semana-Corrigió Sunset.

-Eso mismo. ¡Los Juegos Empiezan la Próxima Semana!

.

.

.

**La Semana Siguiente…**

-Es bueno disfrutar un café por las mañanas, sin que ninguno de esos tres me molesten-Se dijo el Capitán Deadbeard mientras se dirigía a la escuela y bebiendo su vaso de café-Al parecer no soy el único en llegar temprano a clases.

El Zombie se fijó en cómo Sunset corría a toda velocidad en dirección al establecimiento hasta que esté la perdió de vista al girar la esquina. Una vez que él dio vuelta en la misma esquina, se fijó como el grupo de amigas rodeaban a Rainbow antes de separarse con una mueca de queja en sus rostros y siendo Sunset quien se sentó en las escaleras de la escuela para escribir en su libro.

Fue entonces que ambos, tanto la humana como el no muerto, se fijaron que en la estatua yacía una chica con un extraño aparato en sus manos antes de correr al ser descubriera por Sunset hacia el Autobús que la esperaba.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-Se dijo la peli fuego.

-Lo mismo me pregunto-Dijo Deadbeard y asustando a la joven-Ha estado toda esta semana con la estatua por alguna extraña razón.

-¿La conoces?

-Para nada, siempre sale corriendo cuando alguien la descubre, aunque nunca a venido de noche.

-¿Cómo sabes que no viene por las noches?

-¿Haz notado que no han habido incidentes con bombas apestosas y misiles teledirigidos rellenos de líquido pegajoso esta semana?-Preguntó para luego beber su café.

-¿Soldado y Zombidito?

-Soldado y Zombidito-Confirmó las sospechas de Sunset-Doc podrá ser el líder del escuadrón, pero alguien debe de ser responsable con los idiotas con los que vivo.

-O con los que no vives-Bromeó la joven, recibiendo la mirada seria del Pirata antes de reír un poco.

Deadbeard se despidió de Sunset y siendo el no muerto quien ingresó a la base por el ascensor exterior con tal de esperar a sus compañeros, quienes aún seguían durmiendo en la base principal, y aprovechó de organizar sus cosas de la clase.

-Doc podrá tener la razón en que es estúpido ser un profesor para los humanos, pero es agradable volver a tener una tripulación, aunque estos no sean marinos-Se dijo para continuar con su trabajo.

Una vez llegada la tarde, en donde Rainbow dio a conocer su musical motivacional y el cual terminó con el gimnasio cerrado por unas horas por la Mega Bomba Apestosa del Soldado que hizo detonar al terminar el espectáculo, al igual que la llegada de los representantes de la Crystal Prep.

-Así que esos son los idiotas a los que les patearemos el trasero-Dijo el Soldado quien los veía por una de las ventanas de la escuela-Será pan comido.

-La estantería de trofeos quedará aún más llena con nuestra victoria-Dijo alegre el Zombidito.

-Y mejor aún, tendremos la energía que el jefe tanto necesita al igual que salir de esta estúpida Era del Tiempo-Dijo el Científico solo para sacar su bolsa de la espalda-Mientras tanto, debemos disfrazarnos. Los nuevos humanos no deben saber de nuestra existencia, por el momento.

-¿Qué hay del barbudo? No que iba a participar.

-Y lo hará. Será uno de los jueces reemplazando a Luna en su lugar. Con esa ventaja no podremos perder-Se dijo ya con su máscara puesta, hasta que su detector de energías se encendió-Otra de esas tontas ha activado su energía solitaria. Al parecer es Rarity por las ondas que detecta… ¿Que raro?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo muy rápido, demasiado rápido para esa humana. Tal vez haya practicado, eso nos beneficiará a futuro cuando ganemos los Juegos.

.

.

.

**Varias horas más tarde…**

-Como les dije, fue pan comido-Dijo el Soldado saliendo al patio de la escuela junto a sus compañeros.

-Esos humanos no se esperaban de la superioridad de los Zombies jajajaja-Rió el Zombidito.

-Estamos así de cerca de la victoria. Absolutamente nada nos podrá detener. Ni siquiera… ¿Una pista de motocross?-Dijo el líder del escuadrón al contemplar el lugar con gradas y pequeños montículos por la pista.

-Será fácil-Dijo el Soldado.

-Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que no es imposible utilizar vehículos motorizados-Explicó el Científico-Nuestros cuerpos muertos no responde tan rápido como uno vivo. Por qué crees que fallamos la mayoría de los tiros de nuestras armas.

-Eso tiene sentido.

-Solo nos queda confiar en los humanos y que no lo arruinen.

.

.

.

**Luego, lugar de preparación de Canterlot High...**

-...Y será mejor que no lo arruinen-Dijo el Científico a Rainbow, Sunset y Fluttershy, quienes serían las reemplazantes de los Zombies para la parte final de los Juegos, solo para mostrar el contrato-Por que, sino…

-Lo sabemos-Respondió Sunset sería mientras ponía su casco de motociclista.

-Casi perdía la motivación cuando fui eliminada en las nominaciones-Dijo Rainbow.

-¿Estás seguro de que nadie más puede reemplazarme?-Dijo Fluttershy mientras sostenía su arco sobre su pecho.

-El enano le rompió el brazo a Applejack con su ZMech por accidente. Rarity volvió a su casa debido al olor de zorrillo por todo su cuerpo por la Bomba Apestosa del Soldado. Y Pinkie no a salido del baño luego de probar los pasteles de los rivales, luego de que cambiará varios ingredientes por versiones putrefactos de estos.

-Igualmente hicieron trampa.

-Somos Zombies. Las trampas son nuestra especialidad-Dijo orgulloso el Doc, para que sonara un chirrido que daba aviso a los participantes-Será mejor que ganen.

El grupo se marchó solo para tomar caminos diferentes, siendo los Zombies quienes fueron a las gradas. Mientras daba inicio, Rarity había vuelto con un cambio diferente, ya que traía un traje hermético para que nadie notará su mal olor. Pinkie también había vuelto, aunque mantenía el tono verdoso de su cara y sosteniendo un cubo de metal. Applejack también subió a las gradas ya con su brazo derecho enyesado. La única reacción de los no muertos fue reírse a carcajadas del aspectos de cada una de ellas.

La competencia iba bastante pareja, algo que disgustaba a los Zombies al creer que faltarían las humanas. Hasta que se fijaron como Fluttershy fallaba uno de sus tiros, al igual que caer de rodillas completamente cansada. Ninguno de los muertos vivientes había notado como Twilight empezaba a absorber las energías de la joven arquera, siendo Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack las que sí notaron la extracción de la magia y fueron hacia la joven de Crystal Prep. Al ver esto, los no muertos dejaron sus implementos de ánimos para fijarse mejor en como las cuatro chicas hacían un forcejeo para evitar que el collar de Twilight se abriera hasta que esté liberó un rayo púrpura que impactó el suelo dejando un portal del mismo color.

En tan solo un instante una enorme Planta Carnívora con múltiples cabezas salió del portal y empezó a asustar a todos por el lugar en interrumpiendo la competición.

-Eso es malo-Dijo el Científico.

-¿Te refieres a la Planta?-Preguntó el Soldado.

-Eso y el Efecto Paradoja que trajo a la Planta. Aunque no parece ninguna a las que nos hemos enfrentado antes-Respondió analizando mejor el aspecto de la Carnívora ajustando sus gafas-Necesito que se encarguen de esa cosa mientras voy al Laboratorio, creo saber de dónde viene pero quiero asegurarme de que viene de allí.

Los tres Zombies saltaron de las gradas, siendo el Científico quien usó su Distorsión de Energía para viajar sin ser detectado mientras que el Soldado, teniendo encima al Zombidito, dio un segundo salto hacia el cielo con su Salto de Cohete para estar sobre la enorme Planta Carnívora, la cual estaba combatiendo contra las Rainbooms, solo para inclinarse para dar paso a la boca de su ZPG y disparar el poderoso misil de dio directo a la gigantesca Planta.

El pequeño Zombie aprovechó la propulsión del segundo salto para el mismo saltar y sacar su comunicador a su base del Futuro Lejano para llamar a su Z-Mech una vez más. Del cielo despejado apareció una enorme esfera de energía morada oscura sobre el Zombidito solo para que la enorme armadura anaranjada saliera de allí y, por efecto de la gravedad, ambos fueron impulsado hacia el suelo, directo sobre la Planta Carnívora. Cuando la Planta recibió el poderoso Cohete, el cual solo le dejo rasguños por su cuerpo, está tan solo gruñó con fuerza solo para ser callada en el acto por el descomunal peso del Z-Mech y regresando a su época.

Aunque al aterrizar, el Zombidito pudo ver por unos momentos el paisaje del oscuro bosque de donde vino la Planta, y recordando su última misión de Invasión.

-¿Everfree?-Se dijo solo para salir de allí cuando su mecha se levantó de la fisura espacio tiempo.

-Y ahora, ¿Cómo lo cerramos?-Dijo el Soldado solo para que el Efecto Paradoja se cerrará por sí mismo-Oh, bueno no importa.

-¡ZOMBIES!-Escucharon el par por detrás de las gradas y del cómo una chica les apuntaba al igual que varios jóvenes se asomaban por el borde.

-Oh rayos-Ambos dijeron solo para que una sonrisa maliciosa se formará en sus rostros-Esto será genial.

-Claro que no-Dijo Deadbeard junto a ellos solo para activar el apagado de emergencia del Z-Mech-Tenemos un acuerdo, no lo olviden.

-Aguafiestas-Dijeron ambos, hasta fijarse que el Pirata no tenía su máscara de cartón-Oye, se que cayó...

-Lo se, yo me la saqué. Además, tenemos problemas aún mayores que nuestras verdaderas identidades-Dijo mientras señalaba a Twilight quien era rodeada por una energía oscura que salía de su collar-Esto me lo contó Rose una vez, fue cuando una de sus compañeras Rosas fue corrompida con la Magia Negra. Esta chica está sufriendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo mejor que sabemos hacer-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a sus compañeros mientras desenfundó su arma de largo alcance.

Ambos Zombies dieron una pequeña carcajada solo para prepararse, siendo el Soldado con su ZPG en su espalda y el Zombidito con su Z-Mech una vez más en línea. Los tres Zombies fueron corriendo con sus gruñidos de batalla en dirección a la chica, la cual había terminado su transformación am Midnight Sparkle y siendo bienvenida por el puñetazo del enorme robot que la mandó a volar en dirección al Soldado quien ya estaba inclinado con su lanzamisiles directo a la chica de la oscuridad. La fuerza explosiva del cohete la mandó a volar una vez más en dirección a Deadbeard, el cual estaba dentro de su Barril Explosivo con la mecha a punto de estallar, y saliendo de este cuando Midnight impactó de lleno sobre el barril lleno de pólvora.

Los Zombies festejaron su victoria con diferentes pasos de bailes mal hechos, como el movimiento Disco con las manos, tocar una guitarra invisible o una clásica danza pirata. Aunque sus festejos terminaron cuando se congelaron por una aura violeta oscura y fueron elevados hacia la mal herida Midnight, la cual tenía sus alas a medio desplumar, su ropa maltratada y su antifaz partida por la mitad.

La única reacción de los Zombies fue reírse a carcajadas por la apariencia de la chica demonio, hasta que fueron calladas cuando lanzó a los nomuertos a la tierra, enterrando los varios metros. Hasta que el trío fue detenido cuando un aura morada los rodeo y elevo hacia la maltrecha Midnigth, con sus ropas destrozadas, sus alas semi desplumadas y su antifaz partido a la mitad. La única reacción de los muertos vivientes fue reírse a carcajadas hasta que fueron callados de golpe al ser lanzados al suelo con tanta fuerza que que se enterraron varios metros bajo tiempo. Con su ira acumulada, Midnight liberó una enorme cantidad de rayos que impactaron en varias superficies, incluyendo la estatua de Canterlot, en donde aparecieron varios portales que mostraban diferentes zonas de Equestria. Sunset, al ver todo el desastre que Twilight está ocasionando, recogió el collar de la chica controlada por sus instintos e intento buscar la forma de detenerla usando su propia magia, pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas cuando un par de brazos gigantescos metálicos salieron de la tierra, dejándola paralizada del miedo al ver la enorme estructura de acero que emergia poco a poco del suelo.

Se trataba de un gigantesco Zombot controlado por el Científico, aunque por su ausencia de piernas no era tan alto como uno regular. Midnight, al ver al enorme robot solo atacó con un ataque directo hacia la máquina. El Doc, al ver lo sucedido, solo activar un interruptor con el cual el Zombot abrió su boca , en la cual empezó a construirse una turbina en la que empezó a absorber todo el ataque de la demonio quedando ella y todos los que estaban sorprendidos ante la acción del robot. Aprovechando la distracción que ocasionó su acción, Doc controlo los brazos del Zombot para sujetar con fuerza a Midnight para empezar a absorber toda su energía.

Poco a poco, Twilight volvió a la normalidad mientras la fuerza oscura, la cual se aferraba a la joven sin querer abandonarla y lograndolo cuando el Científico la dejo en el suelo con cuidado al ver como su tanque de energía ya se había llenado con la energía que tanto necesitaban. Cuando intentó enviarla hacia su jefe, recién se dio cuenta del desastroso panorama en el que estaba.

-No puede ser, es peor de lo que imaginaba-Se dijo-Esto es mucho peor que el Efecto Paradoja original.

-¡Vamos Doc¡ ¡¿Que estas esperando?¡-Gritó el Soldado-¡Envía esa energía al jefe para irnos de aquí¡

-¡No puedo¡

-¿Que? ¡¿Por que no?¡ ¡Solo debes apretar un boton¡

-¡¿No has visto a tu alrededor?¡ ¡El Efecto Paradoja está en su estado crítico y podría ocurrir algo mucho peor que el Jefe teoriza¡

-Rayos ¡¿Que vamos hacer?¡

-¡Lo único que podemos hacer, reparar los errores de los humanos¡-Termino de decir el científico al oprimir un boton que jamas creyo que oprimir-Espero que el jefe comprenda esta decisión,

Al oprimir el boton, los ojos amarillos del Zombot pasaron a hacer Verdes y sus manos se transformaron en cañones, los cuales empezaron cerrar rápidamente todos y cada uno de los Efectos Paradojas creados por Twilight, tan solo quedando el que tenía a su espalda, el más grande de todos, empezando a cerrarlo lentamente hasta quedarse sin energía que tanto necesitaba el y sus compañeros para volver triunfantes a su Era del Tiempo.

El Zombot, ya sin energía de ningún tipo, terminó por apagarse a sí mismo representado por sus ojos pagados, mientras el Científico salía de la cúpula de la cabeza hacia sus compañeros que lo esperaban, al igual que los estudiantes de ambas escuelas que gritaban con alegría por su victoria ante Midnight Sparkle, la cual despertaba y siendo ayudada por las Rainbooms.

-Se siente raro ser elogiados por los vivos-Dijo el Soldado a sus compañeros..

-Si, pero habra alguien que no estará nada contento con lo que hice-Dijo el Científico, hasta que una sombra se posó detrás de ellos y escuchaban unas pequeñas helices.

-En eso tienes razón-Dijo el Dr. Zomboss, el cual hablaba por una pantalla voladora frente a sus tropas-¡GRUPO DE IDIOTAS, NO SABEN LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HE TENIDO POR SU INEPTITUD¡

-Pero jefe, dejenos explicar, nosotros…

-¡USTEDES NADA, SOLO TENÍAN UNA SOLA MISIÓN Y EN VEZ DE OBTENER ESA ENERGÍA QUE NECESITO, PROVOCAN UN EFECTO PARADOJA EN MÚLTIPLES LÍNEAS TEMPORALES¡ ¡PUDE EVITAR QUE LAS ESTÚPIDAS PLANTAS LOGRARON RASTREAR ESTA ERA, PERO TUVE QUE PERDER UNA VEZ MÁS LA FÁBRICA DE ZOMBOT AL BAJAR SUS DEFENSAS¡-Dijo con ira mientras se notaba esa emoción en su rostro-¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA EXCUSA¡

-¡Fue ella¡-Gritaron los cuatro Zombies apuntando hacia Twilight quien lentamente despertaba y siendo sujetada por Applejack y Rainbow.

-No intenten echarle la culpa a los humanos por sus errores… espera-Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando una luz azul se encendió en su despacho-No puede ser, es verdad.

La pantalla de Zomboss viajó hacia Twilight y sus nuevas amigas, quienes se pusieron frente a ella para evitar cualquier cosa que la TV voladora le hiciera. Zomboss solo activó un mecanismo para sacar un aparato que lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica hacia el grupo que logró dispersarse hasta hacerse camino frente a la joven.

-No se que habras hecho, pero tu ineptitud casi destruye el planeta que intentó conquistar.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Sunset ya recuperada pero aun en el suelo por la descarga eléctrica.

-Los portales que vieron no eran puertas hacia otra dimensión, como la mayoría de los humanos creen, sino que a otra Era de la Tierra. En específico, la Era de Equestria-Explicó el jefe de los no muertos y se acerco aun mas a Twilight-Y tu casi acabas con ambas Eras. Lo que sea que hayas hecho, casi provocas un Efecto Paradoja de proporciones catastróficamente inimaginables.

-Yo, yo, yo…-dijo Twilight sin entender nada de lo que decía Zomboss.

-Han tenido suerte de que mis tropas hayan estado aquí para evitar esta catástrofe que ninguno de ustedes pudiera evitar-Dijo mientras viajaba hacia sus tropas-En cuanto a ustedes… buen trabajo. A pesar de usar esa energía que necesito para evitar la catástrofe, veré que sean recompensados por su labor una vez que vuelvan. Pero, será mejor que busquen esa energía que se requiere en nuestra época lo más pronto posible, y será mejor que sea en otra parte del mundo. Aquí es muy inestable y puede suceder lo mismo.

-A la orden, Dr. Zomboss-Dijeron los cuatro al unísono mientras la pantalla voladora desaparecía en un vórtice espacio temporal.

-Nos salvamos por poco-Dijo el Zombidito mientras el y sus compañeros se secaban el sudor de sus frentes..

-Que bueno que el jefe pudo comprender nuestro actuar con la Energía-Dijo Doc, mientras avanzaba hacia las Rainbooms quienes ya habían despertado del choque eléctrico-En cuanto a ustedes, han cumplido con el trato. Nos han dado lo que queriamos, asi que tambien queremos el trofeo.

-¿Que? Es completamente irrelevante el trofeo-Respondió Sunset ante la petición del no muerto.

-Ademas, eso le pertenece a Canterlot High-Interrumpio Rainbow-Nosotras estabamos en la competencia final.

-Corrección, nosotros llegamos a la fase final. Ustedes solo nos reemplazaron por que no podíamos usar esas motos, y el enano tiene brazos cortos para usar el arco-Dijo el Soldado también les salvamos el pellejo

MIentras el grupo peleaba por decidir quién se quedaba con el trofeo, Deadbeard, Celestia, Cadence y Cinch se se reunieron alrededor del desactivado Zombot por la curiosidad de las humanas ante tal creación de los no muertos.

-Me parece bastante imposible que algo como esto pueda existir, pero tenerlo frente a mi me hace creer lo contrario-Dijo la directora de Crystal Prep ajustando sus gafas-Jamas crei que dieran luz verde algo así, Celestia.

-En realidad no sabia sobre esto. Es decir, los cohetes, bombas apestosas y que algunos estudiantes evitaban algunas clases por que eran convertidos en Zombies era habitual estos meses, pero no tenía idea sobre este enorme robot-Confesó la directora de Canterlot High hasta mirar de frente al pirata-¿Hace cuanto que Doc estaba en este trabajo del robot?

-Comenzó un mes después de nuestra misión fallida de la Batalla de las Bandas. El Doc estaba algo desesperado por no obtener la energia, asi que empezo con la construcción del Zombot, Lo usaría para esclavizarlos a todos y obligar a Sunset y sus amigas para darnos esa energía que necesitábamos, aunque el plan se fue al fiasco por culpa de Twilight y esa rara forma que adoptó por la energía-Confesó Deadbeard para beber la taza de café que tenía en su mano-Ahora viajaremos a otro lado a obtener la energía, posiblemente a Europa o África. Estas chicas no son las únicas con extraños poderes, eso espero. ¡Al suelo¡

El Pirata sujeto a las tres mujeres para tumbarlas al suelo y evitar el ZPG que iba directo hacia ellos e impactando sobre el Zombot, el cual empezó a caer hacia la entrada de la escuela y destruyendola en el acto.

-¡El Zombot¡-Grito desesperado el Científico y correr hacia su creación-Parece que esta bien, solo algo de quemaduras por el misil y la mandíbula está rota. ¡Buen trabajo idiota¡

-No es mi culpa que se apartaran cuando dispare el misil.

-Obligare al trío en reparar la escuela, aunque no esperes que quede igual-Dijo Deadbeard luego de ver el tic en el rostro de Celestia.

.

.

.

**Una Semana Despues…**

-Espero que no puedan conseguir esa energí ó Sunset a los no muertos, los cuales estaban dentro de la nave Zombot.

Luego de los Juegos de la Amistad, en donde se les dio el trofeo a los Zombies, estos también ayudaron en las reparaciones de la entrada principal en donde dejaron su marca, la cara de un zombot y siendo las puerta que simulaban la boca. Y hablando de Zombot, este fue desmantelado y vuelto a construir para dar forma a una nave que los ayudaría a cruzar el mar hacia Europa con tal de obtener la energía que tanto buscan.

-Y esperamos que una catástrofe que involucre la magia de Equestria los aniquile a todos y provoque un Efecto Paradoja con la cual podamos invadir sin problemas-Se despidió el Soldado.

-¿Te volvere a ver?-Dijo Celestia al Pirata desde una de las ventanas de la nave.

-No estoy seguro, posiblemente podramos encontrar esa energía en algun lado. Y si nos volvemos a ver, posiblemente sea en una invasion a esta Era.

-La esperare con ansias.

-"Esta tipa está loca"-Pensó Deadbeard antes de cerrar la ventana y dirigirse con el Científico-¿Cuando partimos, Doc?

-Cuando el enano regrese de la tienda-Respondió mientras encendía los motores y ver por el Zombidito venía corriendo con el ZMech-Allí está. Espera ¿Esa es la policia?

-¡Despega¡ ¡DESPEGA¡-Gritó el piloto del mecha con varias bolsas llenas de Pop Zmarts.

El Científico elevó la nave con tal de evitar lo que sea que haya hecho su pequeño compañero con la policía. Una vez que estuvo cerca de la nave, el Zombidito salto con su ZMech y fue succionado por la fuerza gravitatoria que el Científico activo para entrar sano y a salvo mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad sobre las nubes.

-¿Que hiciste ahora?

-No me alcanzo el dinero y solo improvise.

-Es por esto que el jefe no te envia a misiones importantes-Dijo el Científico antes de que una pantalla saliera del tello de la nave-Nuestro siguiente destino es Paris y sus antiguas catacumbas, tal vez tengamos suerte encontrar algo de energía antigua.

**Continuara...**


	4. Cerebros

**Disclaimer: MLP: Equestria Girls y PvZ no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y PopCap respectivamente.**

**Capítulo 4: Cerebros.**

_El Equipo Z, conformado por Soldado, Científico, Deadbeard y Zombidito, recorrieron gran parte del mundo en búsqueda de la energía necesaria para su misión otorgada por el Dr. Zomboss, líder de los NoMuertos, sin éxito alguno al no poder encontrar similitudes con la misma Magia de Equestria._

_Mientras tanto en Canterlot High, ya habían terminado el año escolar y las hermanas Celestia y Luna decidieron organizar un viaje con sus alumnos al Campamento Everfree para disfrutar sus vacaciones. Sin embargo, Sunset sigue intentando investigar cómo funciona la Magia en este mundo y Twilight intentando hacer oídos sordos a una voz en su interior._

.

.

.

-Muy bien, chicos. Hemos llegado-Anunció la directora Celestia a sus alumnos-Salgan con cuidado y no olviden sacar todas sus cosas antes de entrar al Campamento.

Lentamente, todos los chicos y chicas desempacaron mientras eran recibidos por los hermanos quienes dirigían el lugar, Timber y Daisy Gloriosa. Una vez todo listo, los nuevos campistas se iban a adentrarse al bosque para la actividad de bienvenida, hasta que un ruido molesto y una sombra se formó sobre el grupo de jóvenes.

-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó Daisy mientras intentaba saber que era el objeto volador de gran tamaño.

-Unos viejos conocidos-Contesto Sunset de brazos cruzados al recordar la nave que no veía hace mucho tiempo-Unos descerebrados conocidos.

La nave Zombot aterrizó mientras la gran compuerta lateral se abría sólo para dar paso al enorme ZMech que salió de un salto de la nave, siendo controlado por Zombidito y el Soldado sobre la máquina, y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el interior del bosque gritando con gran fuerza una palabra.

-¡VACAZIONEZ!-q

-Hey, par de idiotas. Al menos ayuden a desempacar-Reclamo el Científico mientras llevaba un par de maletas.

-No te preocupes, ya verán cuando los encontremos-Calmo el Pirata a su compañero, trayendo el resto del equipaje-Ademas, hemos venido a divertirnos.

-Si como no-Dijo Rainbow el par-Sabemos por qué están aquí y no tendrán nuestra magia.

Ambos Zombies se miraron entre sí por unos momentos solo para reír a carcajadas, dejando tanto molestas como confundidas a las chicas mágicas.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-¿Creen realmente que hemos venido a eso?-Dijo el Doc, aún riendo.

-A que más podrían venir.

-La verdad es que hemos fracasado en nuestra misión y el jefe ya no aguantó más nuestros fracasos, así que nos enviara en tres días más de vuelta a nuestro tiempo y castigarlos con la limpieza de la base-Explicó el líder del Equipo Z.

-¿Por qué precisamente en este lugar decidieron pasar sus últimos días?-Interrogó Sunset-No se supone que ustedes odian la naturaleza.

-Por dos motivos. El primero, nos trae nostalgia ver un lugar vivo que pronto será completamente Zombificado. Y la segunda, venimos a arruinar sus vacaciones-Explicó Deadbeard, solo para escucharse una explosión a lo lejos-Mejor dicho, el par de idiotas arruinarán sus vacaciones. Nosotros dos descansaremos el tiempo que nos queda.

Al oír el estruendo ambos hermanos, al igual que gran parte de los campistas, corriendo hacia el campamento solo para encontrarse a la enorme máquina y al Zombie empezar a bailar gracias a la bola disco que convocó el ZMech, aunque lo que más dejó desconcertados y furioso a los humanos fue la destrucción de una de las cabañas en la cual aún brotaba el fuego violeta.

-Ustedes dos, miren lo que han hecho-Reclamo Sunset.

-¿Que?-Dijo el Soldado mientras las Rainbooms señalaban la cabaña destruida-Eso, ya estaba así cuando llegamos.

-Si como no.

-Hey, Soldado. Mira, una laguna y un lugar para saltar-Dijo el Zombidito señalando el pequeño y viejo muelle-Vamos a nadar.

Cuando ambos empezaron a correr, Rainbow corrió todo lo posible, y dejando una estela arcoiris a su paso, con tal de detener al par usándose a ella misma, hasta que el Soldado dio un enorme salto gracias a su propulsor en la espalda.

-Oh, cierto. El Salto Cohete, lo había olvidado-Se dijo hasta fijarse que el ZMech iba directo hacia ella-No lo pensé muy bien.

El Zombidito solo apartó a Rainbow con un manotazo hacia el árbol más cercano, solo para detenerse sobre el viejo muelle y sorprendiendo a los hermanos al ver como resistía ante la enorme máquina.

-Que suerte, solo debemos sacar esa cosa con cuidado-Dijo Gloriosa secándose el sudor del nerviosismo.

-Es mejor guardar distancia-Dijo Sunset mientras ella y el resto de los campistas hacían lo mismo, solo para ver al Zombidito salir disparado por el asiento eyector de su máquina. Fue entonces que el ZMech empezó a lanzar destellos por todas partes solo para explotar y dejando una enorme estela de humo violeta, al igual que destrozar todo el muelle. Gloriosa tan solo se desmayó por lo ocurrido, mientras su hermano hacia todo lo posible para hacerla reaccionar, hasta que Sunset se acercó a él y asegurarle que mantendrían al par lo mejor controlado.

-Por suerte el Pirata y el Doc no nos molestarán-Dijo Applejack-Por cierto, ¿Donde corrales están esos dos?

.

.

.

-Toma esto-Dijo el Científico a Deadbeard y dándole un dispositivo de rastreo-Esto nos permitirá saber dónde se encuentra esa concentración de energía.

-Estás seguro que no te habrás confundido con las chicas.

-No, ya lo he confirmado. Cuando detecte la extraña energía, Sunset y el resto estaban de camino al campamento. Está claro que tiene relación con la magia de Equestria, pero ellas no saben eso, así que tenemos ventaja para encontrar la fuente de energía, extraerla y enviarla al jefe para que nos recompense por nuestra misión-Explico-Y mientras esos dos sigan distrayendo a los humanos con los desastres que provoquen, no sospecharan absolutamente nada.

Al decir esto, el Doc empezó reír de forma maléfica, seguida por Deadbeard y Zombidito, dejando confusos a los más altos al ver al pequeño entre los dos.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?-Preguntó el Pirata.

-Necesitamos tu cañón. Las Noches de Verano llegarán antes de tiempo-Respondió el enano ya con el arma en sus pequeños brazos.

-Tiene cuidado y no le apuntes a los árboles-Advirtió Deadbeard, dejando confuso a su compañero-¿Acaso quieres un incendio forestal que arruine nuestra búsqueda?

-Buen punto. ¡No se te vaya a ocurrir provocar un incendio!

-No te preocupes, solo arruinaremos la fiesta de esta noche-Respondió el Zombidito al cual perdieron de vista cuando paso por unos arbustos.

El par tan solo miro al ya ausente Zombie con una cara de que provocará un gran desastre solo para empezar su búsqueda de la energía por el Bosque Everfree.

.

.

.

**Horas más tarde...**

-Salvo por el muelle, el almuerzo y que una de las cabañas es inhabitable por el mal olor, podemos decir que no podemos controlar al par de idiotas-Dijo Sunset cayendo al suelo junto a sus amigas que estaban igual de cansadas.

-Estas vacaciones se han vuelto un infierno por culpa de esos dos-Expresó Applejack.

-Y algo me dice que harán algo peor que esto, o incluso lo que hacían en la escuela-Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Peor que transformar a varios de nuestros amigos en Zombies?-Recordó Rainbow, luego de que ella misma había convencido al par con tal de evitar un examen del que no estudio.

-Aun no entiendo cómo podían mantener a raya a los Zombies en Canterlot High-Se cuestionó Twilight.

-Recibiamos ayuda de Deadbeard de vez en cuando-Respondió Sunset-Pero como no sabemos dónde está, y posiblemente esté lejos de aquí para evitar que lo molesten, va a ser bastante más difícil controlarlos o evitar sus travesuras.

-Bueno, al menos disfrutaremos de los fuegos artificiales que Gloriosa y Timber tienen preparados para hoy-Dijo Pinkie con tal de darles una sonrisa a sus amigas que logró funcionar.

-¿De que hablan?-Dijo la mencionada hermana con limonada para las chicas-El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales es para el último día del campamento. Además de que era un secreto hasta ese día.

-¿Y los folletos que estaban por las cabañas que lo anuncian para hoy?-Dijo Pinkie, sacando el papel de su cabello y siendo la hermana quién lo tomó para leerlo con más detalle.

-Si, este cartel lo hice. Pero se supone que los repartiremos el último día, no hoy.

-Oh no-Dijo Sunset haciendo un facepalm ante su ignorancia-Ya se quienes fueron.

-El par de idiotas-Dijeron el grupo al unísono mientras un ruido que venía del lago las hizo mirar hacia aquella dirección para confirmar sus sospechas.

La mitad del ZMech salió del lago solo para sacar el cañón de Deadbeard, el cual estaba lleno de cohetes de diferentes tipos, y colocarlo sobre el muelle.

-Ahora entiendo por qué los llaman el par de idiotas-Dijo Gloriosa-Los fuegos artificiales no funcionarán mojados.

-Eso no son fuegos artificiales comunes-Corrigió Rarity-Son Cohetes Zombie y aprueba de agua.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Intentamos apagarlos con agua cuando destruyeron el anfiteatro con esos Cohetes-Contesto Sunset, mientras ella y el resto se ponían a salvo de la explosión.

El cañón disparó con fuerza los cohetes, dando como resultado su destrucción junto con la del muelle, y los proyectiles fueron a parar al cielo los cuales explotaron dando como resultado en unas cuantas frases mal escritas.

PLANTZ ARR ZTUPITZ

ZOMBIES RULEZ.

Gracias a los fuegos artificiales, los Zombies lograron salir del lago y escabullirse al interior del bosque sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, en especial cuando un par de misiles que no estallaron se dirigían a la cabaña apestosa y destruyendo la en el acto, resultando con el desmayo de Gloriosa y la ira de Sunset y sus amigas ante los nomuertos.

.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Lentamente estaba amaneciendo en el campamento, al igual que los campistas despertaban para un nuevo día en sus vacaciones, a excepción de un par que estaban en la parte superior de uno de las cabañas con un Radio Cassette y un par de altavoces que estaban entre las carpas de los humanos que aún dormían.

-Entonces, Rock Jam o Metal Jam-Dijo el Zombidito mostrando el Cassette en sus lados A y B.

-Rock Jam, es más ruidoso que Metal Jam-Respondió el Soldado y recibiendo el sí de su compañero mientras ponía el Cassette en el reproductor.

Al presionar reproducir, la poderosa música de Rock Jam hizo despertar de golpe a los campistas que empezaban a abrir sus ojos y obligarlos a levantarse por el miedo, algo que el par estaba esperando. Cuando se levantaron, sin saberlo habían activado un cable conectado a un par de Bombas Apestosas situadas en la parte superior de sus carpas. Tan solo pasaron unos segundos de que la fuerte música se reprodujera para ver como cada una de las carpas se llenaban con la apestosa nube violeta y que obligó a los humanos abandonarlas, solo para fijarse en el par de Zombies reírse de todos.

-Por supuesto, Quién más podría ser que el par de idiotas-Gritó Rarity enojada mientras sus compañeros lanzaban rocas hacia los Zombies.

Sus risas fueron calladas de inmediato por las rocas, algo que el Soldado no aguantó y se inclinó para dar paso a su ZPG, algo que los humanos ya con el conocimiento lo que vendría. Le tomó unos segundos al descerebrado saber a quién disparar su misil, siendo Rarity su víctima. Cuando el proyectil salió disparado en dirección a la joven modista, está tan solo subió sus brazos a su cara, dando como resultado un escudo de diamantes frente a ella que la cubrió de la explosión inicial. Todos, incluido los Zombies, quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción de Rarity y está se asusto por lo que hizo, lo que resultó con la desaparición de su escudo y que el viscoso líquido al interior del misil cayera sobre ella.

-Que asco. ¡Esta es la quinta vez que me pasa, malditos descerebrados!-Gritó una vez más la modista, mientras los Zombies tan solo se burlaban por su acción y se retiraron al interior del bosque.

-Ellos volverán, habrá que preparar las trampas para mantenerlos a raya-Dijo Sunset mientras sus amigas asienten-Pero primero, hay que limpiar las carpas. El olor es demasiado fuerte para volver a dormir en estos.

.

.

.

-Ahora que quieres enano-Dijo el Científico a su compañero mientras éste tenía su bata, lentes y cabello destruidos.

-¿Que te paso? Acaso entraste en una cueva con osos-Dijo en broma mientras se empezaba a reír, aunque poco a poco se detenía al ver la expresión amargada de su líder de escuadrón-En serio entraste en una cueva con osos.

-Si, creí que encontraría la fuente de la energía al interior de la montaña, pero me equivoqué. Ahora, ¿Que quieres?

-Necesito tu almacenador de Pringue. Hoy habrá un cambio en el menú para el almuerzo.

El Doc tan solo sacó su mochila de la espalda y se la arrojó al Zombidito, quien nuevamente ingresó al bosque. El Científico volvió su vista a su Localizador de Energía hasta que una sombra se posó sobre él. Al mirar hacia arriba notó al mismo oso que lo atacó en la noche, siendo la única acción del Doc fue usar su Destructor Pringoso, aunque sin munición al sonar el click de su arma.

-Maldito enano-Dijo antes de ser embestido por la bestia peluda.

.

.

.

-¡Cueva Equivocada!-Gritó Deadbeard mientras corría de una jauría de lobos que lo perseguían y lograr perderlos al subir en los árboles del bosque-Estuvo cerca. Bueno, en parte.

Logró fijarse como solo tenía su pierna con su pata de palo, mientras que la otra fue arrancada de cuajo junto con su ropa. Al igual que fijarse en Twilight que se había adentrado en el bosque cerca de un pequeño lago, al igual de escuchar como ella hablaba consigo misma.

-¿Por qué se me hace familiar esto?-Se preguntó al ver la escena hasta escuchar unos gruñidos detrás de él tratándose de los lobos que estaban en las ramas-¿Desde cuando ustedes suben a los árboles?

La caída estrepitosa llamó la atención de Twilight quien espió lo acontecido y solo dejo sus condolencias por el pobre animal masacrado por los lobos, argumentando lo cruel que puede ser la naturaleza. Cuando se alejó, la cabeza del pirata salió del revoltijo de las bestias del bosque con una expresión malhumorada y esperando a que los lobos se calmaran de su cuerpo muerto.

.

.

.

Los campistas se habían reunido para el almuerzo al interior de una de las dos cabañas que se mantenía a salvo de los Zombies gracias a las múltiples trampas que rodeaban las estructuras, y celebraban su victoria contra ellos ya que el par de idiotas estaban colgados de cabeza afuera de la cabaña.

-Finalmente se acabaron los destrozos, ahora podremos disfrutar de una deliciosa merienda-Dijo Gloriosa mientras traía la charola llena de sándwiches y su hermano repartía el néctar.

Aunque, cuando la dueña del campamento abrió la dicha charola, lo que encontraron no fueron los deliciosos sándwiches, sino que la mochila del Doc la cual vibraba con intensidad mientras su relleno líquido se escurría en diferentes parte del artefacto. Applejack fue la primera en reaccionar al tomar la mochila e intentar lanzarla fuera de la cabaña, resultando en un éxito ya que solo una pequeña parte quedó impregnada del pegajoso Pringue, mientras que el resto quedó en la parte delantera de la vaquera ya que la mochila explotó en sus manos antes de poder lanzarla.

-Ya me hartaron-Dijo sería y enoja solo para empezar a salir de la cabaña, aunque no fue la única.

Gran parte de los campistas, incluyendo a Rainbow, Rarity y Sunset, fueron a confrontar a los Zombies colgados mientras que el resto ayudaban a los hermanos a limpiar el desastre con el pegajoso Pringue. Al par de no muertos tan sólo se rían a carcajadas por lo acaban de ver, hasta que Applejack hizo un puño con su mano y lo envío directo hacia el Soldado.

Aunque hubo un pequeño problema que el no muertos no esperaba, el puño de la vaquera estaba rodeado por una aura anaranjada la cual potenció su golpe y envío el torso del Zombie varios metros al interior del bosque mientras que sus brazos, piernas y cabeza habían caído frente al grupo, lo que provocó una gran sorpresa al soldado y un gran miedo al Zombidito que empezó a llamar de forma apresurada a su ZMech. Una vez listo para el combate, el ZMech tan solo apunto su enorme láser a la cara de la vaquera, la cual aplastó de un solo movimiento de su mano y dejando sorprendido al Zombidito de como dejo su arma como si fuera hecha de lata. Este intento dar un puñetazo, pero Applejack tan solo atravesó el torso de la máquina, la cual detuvo su acción y sacó al pequeño Zombie de inmediato, el cual aprovechó de huir usando sus propulsores.

-¡Si, mejor corre antes de que te dé una patada de vuelta a tu época!-Grito Applejack mientras veía entre las piernas del ZMech ver correr a su dueño.

-Correr. Protocolo de voz, activado-Se escuchó una voz robótica al interior de la máquina.

-¿Que?-Dijo sorprendida la vaquera mientras veía correr al ZMech directo a la cabaña-No, no, no.

Una vez que la máquina atravesó la cabaña, los que fueron a confrontar a los Zombies veían a sus amigos salir por las ventanas y la ya destruida puerta, y contemplaban como se iluminaba en el interior solo para que una enorme explosión destruyera la estructura. Lo único que quedó fue una nube en forma de hongo violeta, siendo la cabeza de esta el rostro de un zombie, mientras Gloriosa maldecía a los Zombies a todo pulmón.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿Han podido saber dónde se encuentra la Energía?-Dijo el Soldado ya terminando de encender la fogata.

-No, ni cerca-Respondieron Doc y Deadbeard, ambos acompañados por un oso y una manada de lobos respectivamente.

-¿Y por qué esos animales?

-Larga historia-Respondieron ambos, hasta que el Científico sacó su rastreador de energía-Pero, he podido triangular la posición y estoy seguro que se encuentra en la montaña. Ustedes dos, deben de seguir distrayendo a los humanos hasta que encontremos la Energía.

-Ahora en serio, ¿Por qué esos animales están aquí?-Dijo el Zombidito antes de llevarse a la boca sus PopSmartz de malvaviscos.

-Parece ser una especie relación amor y odio-Respondió el Pirata para acto seguido arrancarse el brazo y dárselo a los lobos quienes simplemente lo masticaba sin arrancar la carne.

-Recuerden, mañana es el último día que el jefe nos dio para cumplir nuestra misión. Además, las tontas pueden empezar a sospechar de nuestras acciones.

.

.

.

-Es extraño, no lo crees-Dijo Sunset a Twilight, ambas acostadas ya en su carpa-Ni Doc y Deadbeard han aparecido en estos días, pero si el par de idiotas. Es como…

-Si intentarán distraernos-Completo la frase mientras ambas se miraban mutuamente, leyendose la mente-Mañana, a primera hora.

-En el bosque y buscar a esos dos. Estoy segura de que no vinieron por simples vacaciones o arruinar las nuestras.

-Debe de haber alguna fuente de energía de Equestria por este bosque y Doc y Deadbeard la han estado buscando mientras el par de idiotas nos distraían. Eso explicaría los cambios de Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack.

Ya con el plan improvisado, ambas chicas decidieron descansar con tal de detener los planes de los Zombies.

.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Twilight y Sunset salieron de sus carpas antes del amanecer, por fortuna para ellas ya que al adentrarse al bosque pudieron sentir un leve temblor al igual que ver una nube en forma de hongo de color violeta saliendo de la zona en donde todos dormían, lo cual se trataba de otra broma del par de idiotas. Sin la necesidad de volver al campamento, ambas amigas intentaron encontrar al Pirata y el Científico con tal de descubrir sus planes y detenerlos.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y no habían podido encontrar a los otros dos Zombies pero si a Gloriosa, la cual también se había adentrado al bosque en dirección a la montaña, la cual fue seguida por ambas chicas mágicas hasta que la dueña del campamento se detuvo frente a una enorme roca, la cual empezó a ser rodeado por una energía violeta claro y moverse hacia un lado para revelar una cueva.

Cuando Sunset y Twilight se disponían a seguirla, los dos Zombies habían salido de debajo de la tierra en frente a la entrada y estos se adentraron en la cueva. Sin perder tiempo, ambas amigas ingresaron al lugar solo para ver a Gloriosa frente a una estructura de cristal brillante en donde habían dos joyas sobre esta.

-¿Gloriosa? ¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Sunset preocupada.

-¿Y que pasó con los Zombies?-Continuo Twilight.

-Eh, acá arriba-Ambas chicas escucharon la voz rasposa de Doc sobre ellas.

Al mirar hacia arriba, notaron a ambos Zombies colgados por una especie de vaina oscura que rodeaba todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza.

-Se lo merecen por dejar a ese par de idiotas sueltos en el campamento. Ahora el lugar está peor que antes y no me quedará otra cosa más que venderlo-Confesó la chica antes de sacar las otras dos piedras del pedestal de cristal y ponerlos en su collar, en donde se encontraban otras cinco piedras-Pero con esto no será necesario. Podré salvar el campamento y nadie más vendrá a este bosque a arruinar el hogar de nuestra familia.

La energía de las piedras rodeo a Gloriosa y la transformó, dejando sorprendidos a todos en la cueva.

-Ustedes dos, ¿No harán algo para detener a la loca de las plantas?

-¿Para que no se encargue del par de idiotas y de ustedes? Preferimos que les dé una paliza a ustedes-Dijo Sunset, apoyada por Twilight.

-Y después irá a la ciudad más cercana para crear su Imperio de Plantas y gobernará sobre todos los humanos-Dijo Deadbeard, dejando pensativa a las chicas-Ustedes dos saben muy bien lo que pueden hacer los humanos con demasiado poder.

-Odio tener que darles la razón, pero los Zombies tienen razón. Debemos detener a Gloriosa antes de que pierda el control-Dijo Twilight.

-Si ustedes no están de acuerdo conmigo, entonces son mis enemigas-Y acto seguido, Gloriosa levantó su brazo para que un par de enredaderas del techo envolvieron a Sunset y Twilight, llevándolas al mismo lugar de los Zombies.

-¿Que hay?-Saludo Doc en burla al ver en la situación en la que los cuatros estaban.

Gloriosa salió de la cueva, haciendo oídos sordos ante las palabras de las chicas en tratar de que ella recapacitara en sus acciones, usando sus propios ejemplos de poder y del como terminaron. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue que la nueva chica corrupta por la magia cerrará la cueva con una enorme roca.

-Nunca podremos salir de aquí, además de soportar el olor a muerto-Dijo Sunset resignada al ver la situación en la que estaban-Y si, eso es con motivo de ofender.

-Eso es realmente un halago para nosotros. Así que, gracias-Respondió Doc-Además, ustedes se quedan aquí, nosotros nos vamos.

Cuando dijo eso, Deadbeard se había liberado de su prisión gracias a su garfio con el que pudo cortar poco a poco las enredaderas y usando su pata de palo para seguir colgado del techo para liberar a su compañero. Una vez listos, ambos cayeron al suelo, luego de un rebote con su cara, e intentaron salir de la cueva. Ya sea empujando la gran roca, usando sus armas con tal de destruirla, o salir excavando siendo esta última imposible por la superficie que era más dura que la tierra en el exterior, debido a la estructura de cristal como lo teorizó Doc.

-No nos queda de otra…-Murmuró el Científico antes de cambiar su vista a las dos chicas en el techo-Ustedes…

-Por supuesto que no-Interrumpió Sunset al Zombie-No les ayudaremos a salir de la cueva ni de detener a Gloriosa. Estoy segura que podrá mantener esto bajo control.

-Estas hablando de la humana que tenía una mirada desquiciada antes de encerrarnos aquí, sin contar con el hecho de que está influenciada con energía que no puede controlar. Lo mismo que les pasó a ustedes dos le ocurrirá a ella.

Doc saco un contrato de su bata, en donde fue completado por este mismo con las siguientes cláusulas, mientras Deadbeard lo levantaba sobre su cabeza para llegar a las chicas colgadas del techo.

"Los Zombies liberarán a las humanas con tal del salir del predicamento del que se habían metido. Detener a Gloriosa extrayendo su energía, la cual será entregada a los no muertos como pago de su alianza momentánea"

-Aceptamos-Dijeron ambas de mala gana antes de que el zombie les pusiera un bolígrafo a cada una en la boca para que firmarán el contrato.

Una vez listo, Doc disparo a la unión del techo a las vainas oscuras, produciendo que ambas chicas cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, y siendo ellas mismas quienes se liberaron de su prisión vegetal cuando tenían mayor movilidad. Gracias a la Magia de Twilight que había estado experimentado en estos días de forma accidental logró mover la gran roca lo suficiente para que los cuatros pudieran salir. Una vez afuera, el grupo logró ver cómo se formaba un domo hecho de árboles que rodeó todo el campamento, haciendo que acelerarán el paso con tal de llegar a detener a Gloriosa de su locura ocasionada por la Magia.

.

.

.

Ambos Zombies estaban riendo a carcajadas luego de que su última broma, la cual fue lanzar globos desde el ZMech los cuales estaban llenos de pringue y disparar a los campistas quienes quedaban pegados al suelo con el líquido viscoso. Rainbow y Applejack intentaron detenerlos, pero la vaquera fue pegada a una de las cabañas destruidas mientras que la velocista fue colgada de cabeza en una de las ramas de los árboles. La molestia, ira e irritación de los humanos fue interrumpida por asombro y miedo al ver a la figura flotante de Gloriosa y su nuevo aspecto acercarse desde el bosque.

-¡Come pringue!-Grito el Zombidito desde su ZMech al lanzar un globo con el líquido y quedando sorprendido al ver como era recibido por una vaina oscura que salió del suelo.

-Así que con esas estamos-Dijo molesto el Soldado el cual se inclinó para dar paso a su ZPG.

En vez de salir su misil, lo que salió fue una gran cantidad de globos uno detrás de otro los cuales fueron amortiguados por más vainas oscuras.

-De acuerdo, hora de pasar a las armas de verdad-Dijo el Soldado para volver a inclinarse y disparar su ZPG, solo que esta vez sí salió un misil.

El proyectil iba a ser detenido una vez más por los poderes de Gloriosa, solo que el misil explotó con una gran fuerza que la hizo retroceder un par de metros. Una vez que logró recomponerse de la sordera y leve ceguera provocada de la explosión, logró ver como el gigantesco pie mecánico del ZMech estaba a punto de aplastarla hasta que ella convocó más vainas las cuales rodearon como un capullo a la máquina. El Soldado logró salir a tiempo de su prisión vegetal pero no el Zombidito, debido a que la palanca de expulsión se atoró cuando empezó a ser aplastado el ZMech. Una vez que la máquina fue envuelta por completo, el capullo explotó en una combinación de plantas y metal, al igual que el pequeño Zombie el cual rodaba en el suelo por estar envuelto en llamas.

-Es hora de cobrar por todo lo que hicieron, Par de Idiotas-Dijo con furia Gloriosa mientras más vainas aparecían detrás de ella y por todo el campamento-Ya que no podrán escapar de su muerte.

-Ya están muertos-Dijeron todos, incluidos los Zombies y siendo el enano que añadió 'idiota' a la frase.

-Ya lo sé, solo es un decir. Como sea, no escaparan de aquí.

En un solo instante, todo el lugar fue rodeado hasta crear un domo imposible de atravesar, confirmado por los campistas que intentaban hacer todo lo posible por escapar, mientras que otros fueron encerrados en la última cabaña en pie al refugiarse de las locuras de los Zombies. Mientras el Soldado intentaba apagar el fuego de su compañero, las Rainbooms intentaban convencer a Gloriosa de calmarse por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Espera un momento, acaso la loca puede controlar a las Plantas-Dijo el Soldado.

-Eso parece-Respondió el Zombidito, apagando la última flama de su trasero.

-Entonces, tenemos la ventaja-Dijo mientras sacaba una de sus Bombas Apestosas-Oye, loca. ¡Atrapalo!

La bomba cayó justo entre Gloriosa y las chicas mágicas, creando una densa nube violeta de gas apestoso, o por lo menos lo era para las humanas ya que para la chica corrompida empezaba a dañarla gravemente de forma constante e intentado alejarse del humo llegó a toparse con el Zombidito.

Ella estaba confusa al ver como el enano no tenía su comunicador para el ZMech, el cual había visto varias veces antes de que la enorme máquina cayera del cielo, sino que tenía una esfera de metal la cual arrojó a sus pies y explotó en una fuerza gravitacional que la paralizó e impidiendo poder defenderse ante cualquier ataque, siendo en este caso del ZPG del Soldado que salió disparado directo hacia ella.

Pero antes de que el misil impactara contra ella, Rainbow uso su super velocidad para interceptar lo y sufriendo la poderosa explosión. Una vez que el humo se disipó, todas quedaron sorprendidas y confusas al ver a la deportista aún usándose como escudo y con los ojos cerrados, pero sin daño alguno por el ataque.

-No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no me hizo daño?-Dijo confusa Rainbow al ver que no tenía nada, salvo por algunas manchas de polvo en su ropa.

-El ZPG estaba hecho para eliminar cualquier tipo de planta-Respondió el Soldado-Incluido la humana hecha de Plantas.

-Eso tiene sentido-Se dijo hasta ver como una Bomba Apestosa iba directo hacia ella.

-Oh no, no lo harás-Dijo Applejack la cual tomó la lata antes de que cayera al suelo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, gracias a la magia que rodeo sus manos, directo hacia el Soldado.

-Oh oh-Dijo el Zombie antes de que la granada diera justo en su cabeza que se la arrancó y explotando con el golpe, llenando todo el lugar con la nube apestosa violeta-Cuerpo, por aquí. Sigue el sonido de mi voz.

-Eso los mantendrá ocupados-Dijo la vaquera al ver lo que sucedía con el Zombie.

-Te olvidas de mí-Fue lo último que dijo el Zombidito antes de ser pateado por Rarity con todas sus fuerzas hacia la nube apestosa, golpeando el cuerpo de su compañero antes de poder encontrar su cabeza.

-¡Eso es por arruinar mi boutique!

-Ahora si, ya están ocupados con algo el par de idiotas-Dijo Applejack y todas las chicas se dirigieron a Gloriosa, la cual aún se mostraba amenazante por su nueva forma corrupta-Eh, tranquila. No te haremos daño.

-Se que no lo harán, pero tampoco necesito de su ayuda para acabar con esos dos.

-Claro que la necesitas-Interrumpió Rainbow-Viste lo que te paso por esa Bomba Apestosa, y si ese misil chocaba contigo de seguro no la ibas a contar.

-Pero…

-Estas en desventaja, cariño-Dijo Rarity-Ademas, estás hablando con las chicas que tuvieron que soportar las tonterías los Zombies por mucho tiempo.

-Nosotras también queremos un poco de venganza por todo lo que nos hicieron en Canterlot High-Continuo Pinkie.

-Después de como las trate hace rato.

-Oye, no eres la primera entidad corrupta mágica con la que lidiamos-Dijo Rainbow-Además, nos sacaste de la boca varias cosas que pensábamos de los Zombies, aunque con menos groserías.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.

El grupo de chicas terminó el momento en un abrazo grupal, hasta ser interrumpidas al ver como la nube apestosa se disipaba y el Soldado volvía a poner su cabeza en su cuerpo, al igual que el Zombidito se reunía con su compañero y convocaba a su ZMech, sin éxito alguno al ver que no caía ninguno. El pequeño Zombie lo intento múltiples veces pero el portal hacia el Futuro Lejano no se abría sobre él.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ni idea, llamaré a ZTech-Contestó mientras pulsa otra combinación de botones para llamar a la susodicha compañía de robots-Me han puesto en espera.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos vamos a acabar con…¡-Gritó Rainbow mientras el resto de sus amigas estaban preparadas para la batalla.

-Hey, estoy al teléfono esperando a que me contesten-Interrumpió el Zombidito-¿Acaso sus padres no les han enseñado modales?

-Bueno, si. Pero…

-Silencio, acaban de contestar-Dijo el pequeño Zombie, dejando un silencio incómodo en el lugar-Si, soy el Comandante Zombidito… ajá… si… 4863332889… lote 13… si, espero.

-¿Que sucede?

-Están revisando mi depósito de ZMech semanal. De seguro hay un fallo en el Teletransportador Espacio Tiempo-Contestó solo para atender una vez más su comunicador-Encontraron el prob… ¿Cómo que está vacío?... En serio… pero si se supone que deben de hacer más de trescien… nuevas condiciones por parte del jefe… ya entendió… muy bien. Gracias por su atención.

-¿No hay más ZMechs?

-Resulta que mi depósito tuvo que ser reducido para que hayan suficientes para el resto de las tropas. Así que si, no hay más ZMechs hasta la próxima semana.

-Doc te advirtió que no usarás tantos a la vez.

-Callate. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando caíste directo a la boca de una Carnívora usando tu Salto Cohete?-Se burló el Zombidito, mientras las chicas miraban aún más confusas al ver la discusión de ambos Zombies.

-Ya te lo dije, y se los dije a todos, tuve que huir de la explosión de un Frijol. Esa estúpida Planta tuvo suerte solo por bostezar-Se defendió el Soldado hasta que recordó un fracaso de su compañero en el campo de batalla-Y que hay de aquella vez en Zombopollis, cuando llamaste a tu ZMech justo debajo del Zombot Disco Dance, dejándote a merced de las Plantas.

-Tenía a las Plantas a punto de detenerlas y ese estúpido Zombot se le ocurrió descomponer a mi ZMech-Respondió irritado el enano mientras ambos se miraban enojados.

-Sabes, tal vez serías más útil como ZPG-Dijo enojado el Soldado.

-Sabes que, tienes razón-Respondió su compañero mientras era tomado e introducido en la boca de la mencionada arma-Servimos muy bien como distracción.

-Tu lo haz dicho.

El Soldado disparó a su compañero directo a la cara de Rainbow, la cual fue tumbada de golpe al suelo mientras el Zombidito sacaba una máscara de su espalda.

-Dime Rainbow, extrañabas esto.

-Para ser sincera, extraño ser una Zombie. Pero este no es el momento.

-Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. Estamos en desventaja numérica y necesitamos ayuda-Fue lo último que dijo antes de poner la máscara en la cara de la humana.

Fue entonces que una fuerza eléctrica empezó a rodear a Rainbow y lentamente la piel azulada de la chica empezó a tornarse grisácea. Una vez que la humana dejó de moverse, el enano se quitó de encima solo para que la Zombie se levantará asustando a Gloriosa mientras que el resto de sus amigas solo se mostraron molestas.

-Hola, a pasado tiempo-Dijo Rainbow a sus amigas mientras agitaba su brazo, el cual se desmembró con la sacudida.

-¿Acaso no están asustadas por lo que le ocurrió? Se volvió una Zombie y para siempre.

-No realmente-Dijo Applejack-En la escuela lo hizo unas siete veces para evitar exámenes y la Zombificación dura unas horas. Y yo también fui una Zombie, no alcance estudiar para una de las pruebas.

-No fuiste la única-Dijo Pinkie mientras el resto se avergonzaba al recordar la vez que se volvieron Zombies.

-De acuerdo, solo somos cinco contra tres, aún tenemos ventaja-Dijo Applejack hasta mirar hacia donde se supone que estaría el Soldado-¿Dónde diablos está ese idiota?

-Creo que abajo mío-Dijo Fluttershy apuntando a sus pies, donde todas vieron los brazos del Zombie sujetando sus tobillos-Odio esta parte.

La chica tímida fue arrastrada de golpe a la tierra, solo para que segundos después saliera su forma Zombifcada junto al Soldado y siendo recibida por Rainbow con un choque de manos, las cuales cayeron luego del golpe.

-Ok, ahora estamos igual -Dijo enojada la vaquera antes de rodear sus puños con su magia-Creo que empiezo a controlar esto.

Rainbow se lanzó sobre su amiga vaquera mientras daba fuertes puñetazos contra ella, sin éxito alguno cuando fueron esquivado por Applejack, la cual le devolvió los golpes con éxito, un par en el tórax y otro en la cara, mandando a volar la cabeza.

-Había olvidado lo divertido que era golpearte-Dijo animada antes de lanzar otro golpe, el cual fue detenido por la Zombificada-Y había olvidado que eran más fuertes.

La humana fue levantada y lanzada unos cuantos metros de la decapitada, mientras está intentaba buscar su cabeza la cual llegó a sus pies rodando.

-Y yo extrañaba patearte el trasero-Dijo Rainbow mientras hacía girar su cuello para acomodarlo a la posición correcta y correr donde había aterrizado Applejack.

Mientras la Zombie corría, otra viajaba bajo tierra cavando como un veloz topo alrededor de Pinkie y Rarity, saliendo de vez en cuando para intentar atacarlas y sin éxito alguno cuando la Modista lograba crear un escudo de diamantes o la Fiestera haciéndola retroceder con sus explosiones de chispas coloridas.

-¿Un poco de ayuda?-Dijo el Soldado quien le ofrecía su mano para levantarla.

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos?-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Tu los has dicho-Respondió el comandante el cual lanzó una Bomba Apestosa la cual cayó a los pies de ambas amigas.

Intentando salir del apestoso lugar, se encontraron de frente con ambos Zombies los cuales tenían en sus manos un par de globos llenos de una sustancia pegajosa violeta y las cuales lanzaron hacia las humanas. Cuando el humo se despejó, se podía ver a ambos Zombies riendo a carcajadas por el aspecto de Rarity y Pinkie, siendo la modista quien hacia todo lo posible y lo más cuidadoso de sacar la sustancia pegadiza de su cabello. Ambos Zombies chocaron sus manos entre sí ante su triunfo contra los humanos, hasta que fueron arrollados por un tronco gigante creado por gloriosa y esquivado por el Zombidito, gracias a sus propulsores traseros.

-Sin tu robot gigante no eres nada enano-Dijo Gloriosa mientras lanzaba sabia pegajosa gracias a las raíces que convocaba en dirección a su enemigo, el cual lograba fácilmente esquivar sus ataques.

-Con o sin él, te pateare el trasero estúpida Planta-Respondió mientras lanzaba su bomba gravitatoria hacia la humana corrompida.

Gloriosa fue arrastrada una vez más hacia la fuerza de gravedad y dejándola expuesta ante cualquier ataque. Aunque antes de poder usar su gran ataque característico, el Zombiditaka, una explosión cercana lo interrumpió a él y a los otros que combatían. Se trataban de Sunset y Twilight junto a Doc y Deadbeard, siendo el pirata el que destruyó la pared con su cañón.

-Wow, sí que nos perdimos de una gran fiesta-Dijo Doc al ver todo el desastre que ocasionaron sus compañeros-Les dijimos que las distrajeran lo mejor posible, no destruir todo el lugar.

-No nos quedó de otra Doc, además el enano se quedó sin ZMech.

-¡¿QUE?! Te dije que no usarás tanto en poco tiempo-Dijo enojado el líder del escuadrón, llamando la atención de los vivos-El jefe te advirtió a ti y todo tu equipo que pronto habría un recorte de ZMech en compensación en la pérdida constante de las Fábricas de Zombots. Tú asististe a las reunión en la que explico esto.

-Me quede dormido.

-Bueno, no fuiste el único.

-¿Tú también?

-No, el que está a punto de extraer la energía a Gloriosa-Respondió el Científico mientras apuntaba al Soldado quien tenía el recolector de energía-La vieja discusión para distraer, nunca falla.

Las humanas viraron hacia donde el Zombie apuntaba, quedando impactadas al ver como la magia de Gloriosa era extraída por el Soldado mientras era sostenida por Deadbeard para que no pudiera escapar. Fue entonces que una energía eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de Rainbow y Fluttershy las cuales regresaron a la normalidad y ver lo que lo que sucedía. Usando su super velocidad, Rainbow dio una tacleada al Soldado el cual soltó el Almacenador de Energía que salió volando por los aires.

Tanto Zombies como humanos intentaban por todos los medios obtener el recolector que estaba hasta la mitad con la energía multicolor. El Soldado intentó usar su Salto Cohete para intentar obtener el frasco, aunque falló al pasar de largo. Rainbow uso su super velocidad, aunque fue detenida gracias a la Bomba Gravitatoria del Zombidito, el cual también intentó obtener el almacenador hasta que Applejack lo pateó con fuerza hacia una de las cabañas destruidas. La vaquera estuvo a punto de conseguirlo hasta que el pájaro del pirata empezó a picotear su cabeza con tal de distraerla mientras Deadbeard corría todo lo que podía hacia el frasco hasta que chocó contra el campo de diamantes de Rarity. Pinkie fue corriendo hasta que logró obtener el Almacenador de Energía hasta que el ZPG del soldado salió de entre los arbustos impactando directo hacia la Fiestera la cual lanzó el objeto al aire hasta recordar que no le afectaba el misil.

Sunset y Twilight intentaban adivinar en donde caería el frasco, siendo la chica de lentes la que estuvo a punto de agarrarlo hasta que el Científico usó su Distorsión para aparecer sobre la chica, pisar su cara con su única bota, impulsarse y obtener el Almacenador para aterrizar de forma perfecta. Sin perder más tiempo, Doc apretó el botón azul de la máquina, la cual se elevó unos cuantos centímetros hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Jaja, solo queda esperar la respuesta del jefe-Dijo el Científico-Finalmente nos iremos de esta tonta línea del tiempo.

Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio incómodo sin que nada pasara, incluso Rainbow y Sunset estaban confiadas de que el líder de los Zombies no los vendría a buscar por su fracaso en su misión, demostrándolo con una risa confiada, hasta que escucharon su risa malvada por todo el campamento, asustando a las humanas y poniendo una gran sonrisa a los nomuertos. El piso empezó a rasgarse en un tono azulado, haciendo la ruptura cada vez más grande hasta que un gran brazo robótico emergió de esta. Poco a poco, el poderoso y tenido Zombot del mismísimo Dr. Zomboss hizo su aparición mientras el líder de los nomuertos seguía riéndose de forma malvada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Finalmente puedo conocerlas en persona-Dijo el líder-Oh, pero casi olvido mis modales. Soy el Doctor Edgar George Zomboss. Líder de los Zombies y futuro gobernante del mundo.

-Entonces, ¿Es la energía correcta?-Preguntó el Científico.

-Lo es, mi estimado. Lo han hecho muy bien, pero aún falta la otra mitad. Así que, ¿Quién es el humano que posee esa energía?

Los Zombies apuntaron hacia Gloriosa, la cual logró recuperarse de la extracción de su magia solo para ver cómo una gigantesca mano de metal la sujetaba con fuerzas hasta la cabeza del Zombot. El líder de los nomuertos tan solo oprimió uno de los tantos botones de la consola de control solo para que la boca de la máquina se abriera para revelar una turbina la cual extraía la magia de Gloriosa. Sin pensarlo, Applejack le pidió a Rainbow llevarla hasta el brazo del Zombot, aprovechando que los Zombies y su líder estaban distraídos, con la idea de liberar a su amiga.

-¿Crees que funcionará?-Dijo Rainbow llevando a su amiga por los aires.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-Respondió hasta que llegaron a su objetivo-¡Ahora, suéltame!

Rainbow soltó a Applejack, la cual envolvió sus manos con su magia de Super Fuerza con tal de destruir el brazo de la máquina. Una vez que ambos puños impactaron en el codo del Zombot, empezó a lanzar chispas y el cableado empezó a romperse, al igual que liberar a Gloriosa, la cual fue amortiguada su caída gracias a Sunset y el resto de sus amigas. Mientras Applejack hacia todo lo posible en deslizarse por el Zombot con tal de no sufrir una caída fuerte, lográndolo al caer perfecto entre la máquina y los Zombies, siendo estos quien es estaban enojados con la humana y se lanzaron hacia ella, hasta que el brazo del Zombot cayó sobre los cuatro, aplastandolos y aprovechando la vaquera en reunirse con sus amigas. Aprovechando las acciones de Applejack, Rainbow fue en picada hacia Zomboss con tal de darle una fuerte patada en su cabezota. Pero, antes de poder hacer algo, una figura apareció detrás de la cabeza del Zombot y logró hacer una poderosa tacleada hacia la deportista. Gracias a esto logró enviar a Rainbow directo a sus amigas, las cuales intentaron contener su caída pero solo fueron arrastradas hasta chocar contra una de las cabañas destruidas.

-¡All!-Gritó el Soldado al identificar a su compañero el cual levantaba el brazo del Zombot-Es un gusto volver a verte, amigo mío.

-Rápido, salgan-Dijo con esfuerzo el Zombie con el traje de Football Americano mientras sus colegas no muertos salían del lugar.

Fue entonces que otras dos figuras salieron del portal Espacio Temporal. Se trataban de Ingeniero y SuperBrainz, siendo el héroe quien traía al Zombie regordete sobre sus hombros mientras volaba hacia el grupo. Todos los Zombies se saludaron entre sí, mientras que el Científico y el Ingeniero analizaban la condición del brazo del Zombot para saber si sería útil, dándole las malas noticias a su jefe por medio de sus comunicadores personales.

-Casi lo olvido-Dijo el ingeniero ya terminando de darle las noticias a Zomboss-El jefe dijo que te diera esto. Es el prototipo y quiere verlo en acción.

-¿Prototipo?-Dijo el Zombidito mientras recibía un nuevo comunicador, al igual que encenderlo.

-ZMech, MK2 listo para el despliegue-Se escuchó a través del comunicador, dejando confundido al pequeño Zombie.

-¿MK2?

-No me digas que te volviste a dormir en la reunión de la semana pasada.

-Si.

-Es un nuevo ZMech, por eso fueron los recortes de producción ya que iban a crear nuevos pero el jefe necesita más pruebas.

-Despliegalo-Dijo el Zombidito mientras guardaba su nuevo comunicador y un agujero a través del EspacioTiempo apareció sobre los Zombies.

La enorme máquina anaranjada apareció frente al grupo mientras el Zombidito apreciaba el nuevo aspecto de su Mecha. Los brazos eran más alargados y flexibles, una de las manos fue reemplazado por un Cañón Gatling mientras que la otra era mucho más grande que el anterior modelo y la llave de atrás fue reemplazada por una bombilla, la cual abrió una compuerta por donde el pequeño Zombie entró inmediatamente para probar su nuevo juguete.

-¿Estan todas bien?-Dijo Sunset a sus amigas, las cuales salían de los escombros solo con rasguños, hasta que la pelifuego se fijó en los Zombies-Oh rayos. Ahora son más.

-Y tiene un nuevo robot-Dijo Rainbow al notar la enorme máquina.

-Hagan Boom, Rainbooms-Se burló el Zombidito activando la Locura de Misiles, notando el otro cambio de su ZMech al ver como salía un cañón con misiles del hombro-Wow, eso es genial.

Los misiles salieron uno por uno en dirección a las humanas, siendo Rarity quien se puso frente a sus amigas y convocó su escudo para protegerlas a todas. Una vez que cesó el ataque, la modista bajo su escudo por el cansancio y ver todas horrorizadas al ZMech cerca de ellas a punto de aplastarlas. Pero, en vez de esperar el pie del Mecha, este lanzó su enorme puño contra el suelo, haciendo volar a las humanas en diferentes direcciones, siendo Gloriosa quien aterrizó en la otra mano del Zombot.

-Oh no, no denuevo-Se dijo hasta ser aplastada por la extremidad robótica y empezar a sentir su magia ser extraída.

-Vamos Applejack, hay que destrozarle el otro brazo-Dijo Rainbow ya volando sobre su amiga.

-Oh no, no lo harás-Dijo AllStar, el cual usó su UltraPlacaje para llevarse lejos a la vaquera-Esto entre tú y yo.

-Que así sea-Respondió la vaquera ya con sus puños rodeados con su super fuerza.

Pero al impactar contra el pecho del Zombie, esta empezó a temblar con el impacto, como si hubiera golpeado una superficie gruesa de metal. Applejack, luego de parar de vibrar, fue tomada de los brazos por el gran Zombie, luego levantada y lanzada con fuerza contra el suelo siendo enterrada hasta el cuello bajo tierra. Mientras el AllStar se burlaba de la humana, Rainbow intento tumbarlo de una patada voladora, hasta que el Soldado saltó sobre ella para intentar controlar su vuelo sujetando sus orejas que sobresalen de su cabeza.

-¡ESTO ES DIVERTIDO!-Gritó el Soldado mientras la deportista intentaba sacárselo de la espalda con un vuelo brusco-Mira, un árbol.

Rainbow vio donde se iba a estrellar, resultado en que ambos atravesaron el árbol y atorandose en este. El Soldado tan solo se reía como ambos quedaron mientras la humana se irritaba. Pinkie intentó sacar a Rainbow de donde estaba usando sus nuevos poderes explosivos para derribar el árbol, pero el Ingeniero lanzó su Bomba Sónica cerca de la Fiestera, logrando confundirla con el fuerte ruido de la granada y lanzando sus poderes explosivos a otro árbol que empezó a caer entre Deadbeard y Fluttershy, la cual estaba rodeada por diferentes animales que la protegían del pirata.

Fue entonces que los animales, entre los cuales había un oso y varios lobos, se lanzaron al Zombie con tal de acabar con el, hasta que se arrancó su brazo del garfio y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro con lo cual detuvo la estampida de las bestias salvajes. Luego de moverlo un par de veces más, Deadbeard lanzó su brazo hacia un lado para darle vía libre hacia la joven que temblaba de miedo con el resto de animales que intentaba protegerla. Aunque, debido al mal olor del Pirata, las bolas de pelo se desmayaron al sentir el aroma a muerto y seguida por Fluttershy, la cual se desmayó por el miedo del NoMuerto el cual estaba confuso por la situación que acababa de ver.

-Solo quedan ustedes dos-Dijo el Científico, bombeando su arma y estando frente a Twilight y Sunset-Y si creen que tienen ventaja, pues están muy equivocadas.

Fue entonces que Super Brainz apareció sobre las chicas e impactando su Super Puño entre ellas, creando una onda expansiva que las separó, siendo Twilight quien cayó a los pies del Científico mientras esté bombeaba su arma y apuntaba hacia ella. Por suerte, la chica rodó antes de que el disparo le impactará. La joven se levantó solo para ser testigo de cómo múltiples disparos iban hacia ella siendo su única reacción cubrirse con sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza. Luego de unos momentos, Twilight no sintió absolutamente nada y viendo como los disparos habían pasado de largo al virar hacia atrás para contemplar las diferentes manchas del pringue en la pared de árboles.

-Ja, tienes una pésima puntería-Se burló la humana hasta que la Bola de Lapa Explosiva se pegó en su frente-Rayos.

-Es cierto, pero nadie me supera en el lanzamiento de pelota-Dio orgulloso hasta ver cómo sus compañeros ya tenían como prisioneros a las Rainbooms atadas y de rodillas-Perfecto, ahora nada podrá detener al jefe en conseguir la energía.

Al momento que terminó de decir la frase, Gloriosa había caído frente al grupo ya de regreso a la normalidad y como el Dr Zomboss reía de forma maníaca ante su victoria.

-Finalmente, lo lograron mis valiosas tropas. Ahora, hay que regresar, las estúpidas Plantas no se esperarán este ataque-Ordeno el Jefe mientras sus NoMuertos iban hacia el Zombot.

-Estas cometiendo un error-Interrumpió Sunset-Esa magia no la podrás controlar, yo lo intente y fui corrompida.

-Incluso con tecnología, es imposible controlarla-Dijo Twilight recordando lo sucedido en los Juegos de la Amistad-Esa sensación de poder y descontrol sobre tus acciones. No quisiera que nadie más lo sufriera, ni siquiera alguien tan malvado como tú.

Al escuchar el relato de las humanas, tanto el Doctor Zomboss como sus Zombies empezaron a reír a carcajadas e intentar decir algo por las estupideces que dijeron Sunset y Twilight aunque sus risas los interrumpían constantemente.

-El sentido del humor de los humanos es tan bueno-Dijo Zomboss mientras se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo-¿Realmente creen que usaré esta valiosa energía para… que? ¿Una especie de arma de Destructora de Plantas? Lo intente y explotó antes de poder disparar.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas confusas ante la declaración de Zomboss, en especial por la última parte, hasta que el jefe inclinó su enorme máquina para quedar frente al grupo amordazado.

-Veras, mocosa, está energía que mis Zombies recolectaron no es para mí sino para mis fábricas de Zombots-Dijo mientras sacaba el Almacenador ya lleno con la magia multicolor y mostrárselo frente a ella-Esas estúpidas Plantas atacaron los Generadores de mis Fábricas y la producción se detuvo por completo. Pero gracias a esta 'Magia' podré darle vida una vez más a mis máquinas, y todo gracias a ustedes.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto?-Dijo Pinkie-¿Alguna especial de Cliché de villano?

-Es simple, no podrán hacer nada para detenerme. Además de que está energía es mía.

-¡Esa magia no te pertenece!-Grito Sunset.

-Lo dice la humana que viajó en el tiempo, aunque no fue tan grave como para provocar un Efecto Paradoja perjudicial como el que ocurrió veinte años antes.

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

-Si quieres respuestas, simplemente habla con Celestia. Con ambas-Dijo mientras su Zombot volvía a la Grieta Espacio Temporal-De seguro sus puntos de vista de lo sucedido te dará todas las respuestas que necesitas y del por qué esta energía es mía por derecho.

El Doctor Zomboss tan solo empezó a reír una vez más hasta que desapareció junto a sus tropas, dejando un completo silencio a excepción del muro de árboles que rodeaba el campamento lentamente se marchitaba para dar paso al atardecer, mientras las humanas se miraban entre sí ante las palabras del líder de los Zombie, al igual que ver a la Directora Celestia destruyendo los escombros marchitos que habían rodeado la última cabaña en pie con el resto de los campistas.

.

.

.

**Finalmente he terminado, no saben lo complicado que fue este capítulo en especial la parte final. Tenía múltiples formas de cómo acabarlo, pero no sabía muy bien como podía desarrollar el resto de la historia pero los meses que estuve estancado con esta parte finalmente dieron su fruto. Espero que les haya encantado y nos veremos muy pronto.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo

**Guerra del Patio, Lado de los Zombies.**

-Por fin. Y yo dudando de que ustedes iban a fracasar en su misión, pero me equivoque-Dijo el líder de los Zombies mientras guardaba el Dispositivo Almacenador en una extraña máquina para los NoMuertos presentes-Pero, finalmente, el primer paso de mi Plan Maestro a sido concluido.

-No es por arruinar el momento, jefe, pero, ¿No se suponía que esa energía era necesaria para nuestras fábricas?

-Es curioso, pero las tropas que fueron derrotados en los generadores decidieron hacer una contraofensiva sin que les ordenará hacer tal cosa y lograron expulsar a las Plantas una hora después de enviarlos a esa Línea del Tiempo. Así que decidí iniciar una vez más este plan que veía imposible, hasta ahora.

-Es decir, ¿Acceder al Nexus del Tiempo?-Dijo Doc, al recordar aquel plan antes de la conquista de Suburbia.

-Exacto. La Guerra del Patio debe de tener un ganador y debe de ser nosotros.

Con esto dicho, Zomboss empezó a reír de forma maníaca seguido por sus tropas poco a poco y aumentando el volumen hasta que el jefe los silencio para darles nuevas órdenes para las siguientes batallas por el Patio.

-Por cierto-Interrumpió el jefe la risa de todos¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de que se nos ha olvidado algo?

A lo que los Zombies y su líder estuvieron pensativos por mucho tiempo, intentando recordar aquella cosa que se les olvidó hasta que simplemente, luego de dos horas, decidieron pasar del tema y que posiblemente no sea nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Canterlot High, Oficina de la Directora Celestia.**

Las Rainbooms se habían reunido frente al escritorio de la Directora, la cual se mostraba nerviosa ante las miradas sería de sus estudiantes, siendo Twilight quien comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo conoce a Zomboss?-Dijo mientras apoyaba con fuerzas sus manos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose hacia la adulta-Él dijo que la conocía hace veinte años. ¿Que paso en esa época?

-Yo… esto… fue culpa de la princesa. Ella llegó aquí para vacacionar.

-¿Vacacionar? ¿En serio?-Dijo Sunset a la Princesa.

Mientras sus amigas confrontaban a la Directora, Sunset viajó a Equestria, a pesar de una nueva represalia de los Zombies por su viaje en el tiempo a esta Era, no le importó con tal de obtener respuestas de su antigua mentora.

-En ese tiempo era complicado ser Princesa y gobernar toda Equestria. Literalmente no dormía en semanas con tal de cumplir las exigencias de la Corte de la Noche por qué Luna seguía encerrada como NightMare Moon-Explicó la Princesa, algo que Sunset conocía la complicada vida de Gobernante antes de que su hermana regresará-Así que decidí tomarme un descanso cuando encontré el Espejo de Star Swirl el Barbudo, y descubrir que es lo que hacía.

-Ella apareció con la escusa de estudiar este nuevo 'mundo' que su maestro había conectado hace mucho tiempo-Continuó explicando la Directora su anécdota de su juventud al conocer a su contraparte de Equestria-Pero luego de unas horas 'Investigando', en donde solamente fue a tiendas de pasteles, me confesó que necesitaba un descanso de Gobernante. Es decir, entendía su situación, yo estaba en práctica como Maestra en esta misma escuela cuando estaba en la Universidad.

-¿Y que sucedió una vez que la Princesa regreso a su época?-Preguntó Twilight y Sunset al mismo tiempo y en diferentes Eras.

-Él apareció-Dijeron ambas Celestias a la vez, recordando a Zomboss y sus tropas invadiendo sus mundos.

Ambas empezaron a relatar del como los Zombies poco a poco tomaban la ciudad y el reino por completo mientras ellas hacían todo lo posible por sobrevivir y proteger a los suyos, fallando en aquella tarea hasta que fueron capturadas por los Zombies y llevadas frente a su Líder, el Doctor Zomboss.

-Me ofreció un trato-Continuo la Directora-Dijo, y cito, ¿Quieres que todo esto acabe? ¿Quieres que este infierno termine? ¿Quieres despertar de esta pesadilla? Solo debes de firmar. Me presento un contrato, que especificaba que dentro de muchos años un pequeño grupo de Zombies llegarían a esta escuela y que yo debería dejarles hacer lo necesario para cumplir su misión.

-Eso explica el por qué nunca fueron descubierto. Pero en serio fueron engañadas por máscaras de cartón-Dijo Twilight a sus amigas, las cuales se avergonzaron al recordar como no podían reconocer el estúpido disfraz-Aún así, ¿Por qué nada de esto fue documentado? Alguien más debió sobrevivir.

-No, todos fueron capturados y convertidos en no muertos-Respondió la Princesa-Bueno, excepto por una. Chrysalis.

-¿Chrysalis? ¿Quien es ella?-Dijo Sunset hasta escuchar los cascos de alguien detrás de ella.

-Es increíble que nunca hablaras de mi con tu antigua estudiante. Ni siquiera como una enemiga de Equestria-Dijo la Reina de los Changelings, apareciendo detrás de Sunset, la cual se asustó ante la apariencia de la Changeling-No te preocupes, no muerdo. Pero en serio, ¿Jamás le hablaste de mí?

-Lo siento.

-Da igual, lo importante es que Zomboss no hizo una nueva invasión en esa época. Pero, ¿Que es lo que te pidió Zomboss en ese contrato, Celestia?

-El Amuleto del Alicornio, el verdadero. Aunque ahora es sólo una gema gris destrozada en vez de la multicolor que creó mi padre.

-¿Lo destruyó Zomboss?-Dijo sorprendida y enojada Sunset.

-Digamos que fue por accidente. El Zombiestein que abrió la cúpula secreta en donde guardaba el Amuleto del Alicornio se le cayó luego de obtener la energía que quería.

-¿Energía? Es lo mismo que nos hizo a nosotras. Robo la energía que la Princesa Twilight nos dió. Aunque solo la necesita para sus fábricas, es como si solamente nos quiere como…

-Recursos para su Guerra-Interrumpió Chrysalis-Déjame revelarte una realidad, solo somos una Línea del Tiempo alterna a la verdadera. Nosotras solo servimos como combustible para su Guerra, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos patearle el trasero.

A lo que la Reina de los Changelings les dio un par de libros, tanto a la Princesa cómo a Sunset, titulados.

-¿Almanaque Suburbano?-Dijo Sunset hasta hojear una de sus páginas-¿Esto… trae todo sobre los Zombies y las Plantas?

-Así es, es necesario para una posible invasión. Tienes que aceptarlo Celestia, Zomboss está cerca y hay que prepararnos.

-Debí haberte hecho caso hace veinte años luego de la invasión. De acuerdo, despliega a tus tropas y las Plantas, que se mantengan camuflados ante el peor de los casos.

-De acuerdo, informaré a mis generales y ellos se encargaran del resto. Y tú Sunset, ten cuidado, los Zombies son peligrosos a pesar de su estupidez.

-Lo se, tuve meses de experiencia lidiando con ellos-Respondio, recordando el tiempo con los NoMuertos-Pero ahora con esta información podemos combatir devuelta.

-Por cierto, llévate esto. Lo necesitarás-Dijo mientras le pasaba una caja llena de sobre de semillas-Estoy segura que podrás encontrar la información que necesitas en tu época sobre el cultivo de Plantas.

Una vez dicho esto, tanto Chrysalis como Sunset se retiraron del castillo de Celestia. La joven unicornio regreso a Ponyville desde el tren y, durante su trayecto al castillo de Twilight, estuvo meditando sobre su situación actual con los Zombies y la posible guerra contra ellos en su Era.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Casa de Twilight, Media Noche.

La joven superdotada se encontraba en el sótano, el cual actualmente era más un laboratorio que un lugar para guardar las cosas innecesarias del hogar, y usando su antigua pizarra en donde antaño había recopilado toda la información acerca de los extraños acontecimientos en Canterlot High y la cual estaba repleta con datos recopilados por los estudiantes de la escuela con relación a los Zombies, tanto su actuar como su tecnología.

Teniendo planos de artefactos, armas e incluso partes del ZMech MK1, fotografías de inventos destruidos de la base que tenían en Canterlot High como en la ciudad, al igual que había desmantelado la Nave Zombot con la cual llegaron los Zombies al Campamento Everfree como también el enorme brazo del robot personal de Zomboss en su patio trasero. Twilight puso un último alfiler en toda su información con un plano azul y titulado "Extractor de Energía"

-Si los Zombies lograron construirlo, yo también podré-Se dijo antes de ponerse en marcha con el proyecto-Con esto, ya no tendremos represalias de Zomboss y sus tropas. Y si vamos a una Guerra contra él, entonces usaremos su propia tecnología contra los Zombies.

**Fin**


End file.
